True Family
by Ashleyder1
Summary: True gets a visit from someone from her own time and the seven have to determine how to deal with yet another unique situation. Set in Wolfpyre's "True Universe." WARNING: SPANKING
1. Chapter 1

**True Family**

**Summary****: True gets a visit from someone from her own time and the seven have to determine how to deal with yet another unique situation**

**Author's Note:** **This is written as an extension of Wolfpyre's Magnificent Seven "True Universe," by permission of the creator. This is a rather unique storyline so if you have not read Wolfpyre's "Truly Magnificent" or "True Wonder" this story may not make much sense.**

**Warning:**** Spanking of minors. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. Some harsh language.**

**Warning: This story is unbeta'd and is my first attempt at posting here.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and I am writing this just for fun, for no personal gain. Certain characters as well as this AU were created by Wolfpyre, thank you for letting me play in your sandbox**

**_Disclaimer 2: _I do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used certain words found in online sources without an understanding of syntax, my apologies to anyone with a clear understanding of these languages.**

True Family

The green-eyed girl with the honey blond curls watched patiently for her opportunity to approach the one she had come back several centuries to find. She had already been watching for an entire day to catch the girl alone. Confident that she had not yet been spotted by anyone she would wait a week if it took that long. It didn't though. She watched True approach the jail house and made sure that all seven of her guardian's were still in the saloon.

Like a cat she jumped off the roof, landing with perfect balance and heading toward her quarry. A smile pulled at her lips. This should prove to be quite fun.

She entered stealthily and saw the girl thumbing through wanted posters at the desk. "True Daire McCallan or I guess I should say Tanner."

True like to have jumped a mile and just stared in astonishment for a full twenty seconds before she was in motion. "Rhianna! Is that really you?"

"As I live and breath," the girl, only slightly taller, answered meeting True halfway to share a heartfelt embrace. The two hugged for a full minute.

"What, what are you doing here?"

"Well, building on Canyon's sacrifice, I thought I would come to further deactivate that growth inhibitor in your neck."

"What?"

"Okay, I must admit there is a bit more to it than that, it's a rather long story. How long before your –" Rhianna broke off her question pulling her gun and spinning toward the door as it burst open. She found herself facing down the barrel of a gun held by a blue-eyed man bearing a striking resemblance to True. A green-eyed blond man was not a step behind, his gun drawn as well. In short order all seven peacekeepers were in the room.

"Y'all put your guns away," True demanded in an irritated voice. Rhianna had already put hers down recognizing the men as those that True now considered family. "This is my cousin, Rhianna."

"Rhianna, this is my _brother_, Vin Tanner," she stated giving her cousin a pointed look and thinking the explanation at her cousin as hard as she could as she pointed to the long haired sharpshooter and then to each man in turn, "Chris Larabee, Ezra Standish, Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Nathan Jackson, and Josiah Sanchez."

"Very nice to meet you gentleman," Rhianna answered inclining her head and giving them all a smile.

"But how's thet possible?" Vin wanted to know, "How come you never mentioned a cousin?" he asked True, before he turned back to Rhianna, "And why've ya been lurking around for a day watchin' True?"

"You are very good Mr. Tanner," Rhianna complimented the man True now called brother. "Actually True's parents and my parents were cousins which makes us second cousins I believe. Never could keep that straight. Anyway no doubt True didn't mention it because most everyone in our clan could claim to be cousins in one way or another. I was just telling True that how I came to be here is a very long story so if you would care to make yourselves comfortable, I will be more than happy to recount it for you."

"You sure don't sound like True," JD said.

"Well, though we are from the same time and the same clan, we carried very different responsibilities."

"You mean you're not a thief?" Chris asked pointedly stepping forward to take her gun. She gave it up without argument, realizing that these men were only trying to protect True and assuming they would give it back once they had determined that she was not a threat.

"That I am not, Mr. Larabee, though I will admit that on occasion I might have purloined certain articles that did not belong to me."

"Precisely what was your responsibility within your clan then?" Josiah wanted to know.

"Well to state it over simply. I was a spy, amongst other things," she hedged, unwilling to share the extent of her own gifts with strangers, even if they were True's new family.

"And why are you here?" Vin came back to the point.

"To deactivate True's growth inhibitor. You see some time has passed since Blaed visited here and gave True Canyon's message and returned declaring her dead." Rhianna turned to True "Yes, I know all about it," she stated quietly before continuing. "More time than has past here for you. Remember I am from the future."

"But you don't look any older than the last time I saw you," True observed, "And that was well before my last run that got me sent here. And what reason would the Division have for sending _you_ back here?"

"That was the easy part. I just allowed myself to get caught. Of course there were some payoffs made to ensure that I came back to the right place and the right time. Unfortunately, we didn't time it well enough. I am sorry True, about what happened. I wish... I wish I could have made it to you sooner."

True just shook her head and mumbled, "Not yer fault."

"Now to answer the rest of your questions I am going to have to sit down, because as I said, this may take awhile." The girl took a seat shaking her honey blond curls and taking a deep breath. She waited until everyone seemed as settled as they were likely to get.

"True, do you remember Rold?"

"That sick piece of sh- ah," with glance at Vin True self-edited her speech, "Dung son of Ruarc's? Yeah I remember him."

Rhianna turned her attention to the seven men gathered around. "You see gentleman, this individual is the son of one of the clan elders. As such he was protected when it became evident that he had certain depraved interests that included children."

The men recoiled at her words, understanding her meaning all too well.

"Ruarc attempted to hide this for quite some time and then he started to use his son's depravity against the clan's enemies. Not all of the elders approved of this, but none put a stop to it. This did allow Rold to quench his lusts outside of the clan. Ruarc's next idea was that Rold could be rehabilitated if presented with the right bride and it was determined for certain reasons of which True is aware but I shall not recount now that I would make the perfect bride. In the clan, marriage is seldom condoned prior to the age of 15 so Ruarc had the brilliant idea for me to have a growth inhibitor implanted so that when I was of a marriageable age, Rold would still find me, shall we say, attractive."

More than one of the gathered men let out with a curse at this revelation. "And this Ruarc guy was supposedly on your side?" Buck asked incredulously. For once, Vin didn't even comment on True's harsh language when she iterated her revulsion for both men involved in no uncertain terms. "What about your folks? How come they didn't step in?" JD wanted to know. Rhianna allowed the commentary to die down before proceeding with her tale.

"My parents are dead," Rhianna answered without emotion. "And though only the Division has the authority to legally use growth inhibitors, such restrictions have seldom been an issue with our clan. So, while I am physically still as I was on my twelfth birthday, I am chronologically fourteen years in age," Rhianna allowed a disheartened sigh to escape her lips before she continued.

"As I said, not all in the clan were in favor of this and there was a growing fear of Rold. However, Ruarc yields much power. So to avoid open controversy, a plot was devised by which I would take Rold with me on a mission and get caught. Prior to embarking on this mission, certain connections – friends if you will - made arrangements to have my growth inhibitor removed."

"Unfortunately the growth inhibitor has taken a great deal of time working its way out of my system and I have only just begun to age again, and I daresay not yet at a normal rate. At the same time as that procedure was done, I was able to glean the information to further deactivate True's growth inhibitor. As I mentioned certain payoffs were made to ensure my sentencing. Never having been caught before it was unique that I should be sentenced to undergo Traa Eebyrrtys. In addition, other arrangements were made so that in all the records I will be listed as dead, having not survived the Traa Eebyrrtys. There will be no observers coming to look for me. The nature of some of Rold's more heinous crimes were 'leaked' and he was sentenced to death."

"Thus, I was able to make my way here, to help my cousin. The clan was rid of a monster, though I am no doubt now outcast. None in the clan will believe me dead, and all will know that I purposely allowed our capture, but they cannot reach me here so I am safe from retribution."

Rhianna paused after telling her story, allowing the seven men to absorb the tale and casting a concerned glance to her cousin. True had once held a great deal of Clan loyalty and Rhianna was unsure of her reaction.

True gave her a smile and wink. She understood. The monster had to be stopped, clan leader's son or no. Besides True had learned a great deal since coming to this time and place and now questioned many of the old clan ways herself.

"Woo Eee! That was quite a tale!" Buck exclaimed.

"Indeed, this young lady seems to be quite the raconteur."

"Eh? She's a what?" JD wanted to know.

"Why thank you Mr. Standish," the green-eyed girl answered inclining her head. "Storyteller," she clarified for JD, and all the rest, as she was quite certain that she had been the only one to understand the gambler.

"So who's she gonna be related to?" Buck asked with a grin.

Rhianna cast a questioning green gaze around the circle of men. Refraining from reading them out of courtesy, since they were True's family now.

"Well, I'm still out for obvious reasons and I'd say Vin's got his hands full with True," Nathan observed with a smile which caused True to make a face at the dark skinned healer.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," Rhianna said, thinking that a quick reading of just their public minds might be in order.

"When True arrived we decided the most expedient solution to her perilous dilemma was to provide the impression that her coming here was deliberate and yet completely dissimilar from her actual predicament. Thus Mr. Tanner was appointed her brother and guardian," Ezra explained.

"My situation is completely different from True's," Rhianna was quick to point out catching his meaning and wanting to forestall any ideas these men might have. True seemed content enough with her new family, but Rhianna was well used to her freedom. "No observers will come looking for me."

"Least we hope not," True said skeptically. "Who all knew? Any chance of a leak? And Ruarc ain't gonna take Rold's death lightly. The clan'll have a blood contract out on you."

"True, the clan can't reach me here and the Division's been taken care of. The only one who might come to check on me is Blaed and his new partner is Degan so I don't have a thing to worry about. I came to deactivate your growth inhibitor, visit for a bit and then explore this century." The blond girl turned her eyes to the gathered men. "So you see, I am not in need of a guardian as True was. I will be taking my leave in a few days time."

"Like hell you will!" Chris answered. "If you think we are going to let a twelve-year-old little girl – "

"I already explained to you, Mr. Larabee, I am actually fourteen."

"Well, you don't even look more than eleven," was his sharp retort, "And I don't care if you are fourteen. That still's not old enough to go traipsin' around the countryside on your own, especially when you might have bounty hunters of one kind or another after you." He leveled one of his best glares at the girl, who far from being intimidated responded with one of her own. As green eyes met in silent confrontation the others struggled to hide signs of amusement.

Knowing both Chris and Rhianna, True was having difficulty not breaking out in a laughing fit. Due to her position in the clan, Rhianna was used to very little if any censorship. Back home, True had actually wished once or twice that someone would take her down a notch. This could get down right interesting.

"Well, with those green eyes, she could easily be related to Chris or Ezra," Josiah observed.

"Yeah, and she sure does have Chris's glare," JD added with a laugh, "Though she talks more like Ezra."

"Alas, as delightful as I might find it to have a young relation, my fear would be that my mother might make one of her untimely debuts and this situation could quite possibly decline to one of catastrophic proportions."

Vin's grin had been getting wider by the second, "Guess that mean's she's gonna be your responsibility cowboy," the sharpshooter drawled.

The comments drew Rhianna's immediate attention away from Chris. "Gentlemen, you don't seem to be listening to me. I am not going to be related to anyone and I would thank you kindly not to speak as if I am not even in the room."

Chris's gaze shifted to Vin's blue one and after a moment of silent communication he gave a nod. Though Rhianna didn't appear to be quite the hellion that True was the black clad gunman could tell she was going to be somewhat of a handful. He was probably the best choice.

"So what's the relationship gonna be?" Nathan asked seeing Chris's nod.

"Isn't anyone listening to me damn it!"

"Watch your mouth," Chris growled. "You're stayin' and that's that."

"Though I do not generally indulge in the baser vernaculars, it appears to be the only way to get your attention."

"Rhianna, I wouln't –" True tried to warn her old friend to no avail. True was well aware how Chris would react to an outburst of Rhianna's temper and tried to convey that to her cousin, but Rhianna was shielding now.

Green eyes flashing in anger the young blonde continued, "You need to get it through your idiodic skull that there is no way in hell that I am staying here for more than a few days visit with True. If you think otherwise you can go screw yourself."

While the others fell utterly silent, Chris was at the girl's side in an instant lifting her out of her seat by her arm and applying several hard smacks to the astonished girl's backside. "Ouch!" she said belatedly unable to process what had just happened. Not just because the blond man had just delivered the first swats she had ever experienced in her lifetime but because she hadn't "felt" him coming. She always knew when someone was going to attack her. ALWAYS!

"I do not know who you think you are –" she started, indignantly rubbing the sting from her backside.

"I'm the one that is about two breaths away from putting you over my knee and giving you a proper tanning," he growled, "So I suggest you adjust your attitude and watch your language, little girl." Once again green eyes met in silent conflict. However, Rhianna was having no difficulty reading Chris now and knew good and well he would follow through with his threat. Given the current discomfort in her nether regions she had no desire to find out what a "proper tanning" would feel like. Seeing the girl's capitulation Chris added, "From this point on I am also your uncle. Understand?"

Rhianna gave a curt nod and attempted to pull her arm from his grasp, but was not released. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes, I understand," she added tersely not bothering to keep the frustration and insolence from her tone.

Chris landed another swat on her stinging bottom, "Yes, sir," he corrected.

Though a smart reply was on the tip of her tongue one look at his blazing green eyes had Rhianna swallowing it. "Yes, sir," she finally added quietly.

Chris released her with one more look of warning. "She can be the daughter of my older brother who died some years back. Been staying with her mother's relatives back east after her ma died too."

"Gee, Chris, I didn't know you had an older brother," JD said, earning himself a slap on the back of the head from Buck.

"He don't you idiot! That's the story."

"Oh, yeah."

"Might, I also suggest, given her diminutive size and the possibility of residual affects of the growth inhibitor in her system that you present her age as eleven?" Ezra offered.

"Absolutely not!" Rhianna said at the exact same time that Chris said, "Good idea, Ez." Chris gave the girl yet another of his infamous glares. "I already told you that you don't look anywhere near fourteen. It's best this way. No more arguments."

Rhianna simply sighed. She had resigned herself to her fate for now. She needed to deactivate True's growth inhibitor then she could see about finding an opportunity to take her leave. She wondered what the odds were on getting her gun back since these men seemed adamant on treating her like a five-year-old. Better to not even bring it up just now, though she had every intention of seeing her property returned.

Ezra turned to the girl. "Though I am loath to suggest this you may need to alter your speech ever so slightly as well. Even a child receiving the best education in an eastern school would not likely have your way with words."

Giving a nod Rhianna stated, "I'm a spy. I can adopt pretty much any speech mannerism you want me to," the edges of her mouth lifted slightly, thinking of giving the men a few demonstrations, but decided against that. She was unsure about her new _uncle's_ sense of humor and he seemed a bit too comfortable with corporal punishment.

With very little more discussion it was decided that Chris, Vin, Nathan, Rhianna, and True would go to Nathan's clinic to see about deactivating True's growth inhibitor. All were amazed at how quickly the procedure transpired, though afterward True fell into a deep sleep. One that Rhianna was largely responsible for though no one was aware of this. Vin carried the girl to the boarding house so she could rest in her own bed. Nathan went to inform the others that all was well.

Chris took the opportunity to talk to Rhianna as they headed over to the boardinghouse. "I'll see about getting another bed moved into my room," he said.

"Mr. Larabee –" his glare cut her off, "Uncle Chris," she quickly corrected. "There is no need for you to give up your privacy. My circumstances being completely different from True's, I came prepared to take care of myself for some time. As long as this establishment has another room available, I can pay for my board." She did not bother to explain that she had changed only a very little of the gold for money and then increased her assets through a few well placed wagers.

Chris considered this for a moment before answering. "I really would like to have my own room," she added purposely allowing a note of wistfulness to creep into her voice and casting him a hopeful look.

Chris nodded. "The corner room next to mine is empty. We'll talk to Mrs. Whitaker about it." They had reached the boarding house and Chris took a seat on the porch, pointing to indicate Rhianna should take one as well. "Now I want to talk a bit about the rules."

Rhianna allowed herself a dramatic eye roll before putting on her poker face. Chris noted both and found he was rather curious about this girl from the future. She may be True's cousin, but it was obvious they were very different from one another.

"When True came, she was pretty much used to doing as she pleased. Sounds like where you come from is pretty different from here."

Rhianna nodded. THAT was the understatement of the century.

"You said your parents were dead. Did you have someone else that you answered to?"

"No. Other than the clan elders. I have been on my own since I was five," Rhianna stated, though in reality she'd always been on her own. Her parents having died before she was six months old. Oh, she'd had custodians, many of them, but she'd never had someone to truly care for her. At five she started using her gift to further the clan and her childhood such as it had been was ended.

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't like to think of the future that the girls came from, where kids were not allowed a childhood. He laid his hand on her leg and Rhianna was nearly overcome with the wave of sympathy and compassion she felt from the man. She could also detect the underlying anger for those that held power in her world, but had to shield lest his emotions overwhelm her.

"Well here you are not on your own and you have someone to take care of you. That means you have some rules to follow. Number one, we want to keep you safe. This means you don't go wandering off and you try your best to keep out of trouble. You let me or one of the boys know when you're headed anywhere and you always need to be back here for meals and by dark."

Rhianna nodded her understanding though internally she railed against such restrictions. Still whether she decided to follow this man's "rules" or not, it would do no good to antagonize him at this very moment.

"You will be respectful. No foul language. You're to be obedient and I expect you to be honest too. You decide to break the rules you're going to find yourself over my knee. Understand?"

Rhianna's lips tightened slightly, but there was no other discernable change in her facial expression though she was absolutely livid. This man was threatening to SPANK her if she misbehaved? She was not some little child! Who the hell did he think he was?

Chris reached to tip her chin and their eyes locked. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you've had quite the day. How about we see about getting you some food?"

"Actually, if possible I would really like a bath."

Yet another difference between True and Rhianna Chris thought with a grin. This one really could be related to Ezra.

That evening after dinner, all seven men were lounging in the sitting room at the boarding house. Rhianna sat cross legged on the floor just observing how they interacted with one another, and noting with a pang of jealousy how contented True looked cuddled in Vin's lap. She remembered feeling this same way when she had watched True with Kieran.

She was surprised when she sensed someone moving into her personal space and even more astonished when she realized Buck's intent moments before he lifted her into his lap without so much as a pause in his narrative concerning the new dressmaker in town. Rhianna was unused to physical contact and sat stiffly for several moments, but Buck seemed oblivious and just continued talking to JD. Rhianna noticed Ezra's eyes on her and the slightest of smiles crossed his face when she finally relaxed into Buck's encircling arms. Their eyes met and he winked at her. She considered opening her shields and reading him but decided against it.

Finished with his description of the town's newest female, Buck turned his attention to True. "So Trouble, you still enjoying your break or are ya ready for school to start up agin?"

"Now what do you think, Buck?" she asked scrunching up her nose in disgust. Everyone chuckled at this. "I've still got well over a month of freedom and I'd just a soon not even think about school 'til then."

"Almost forgot about school," Chris said, looking at Rhianna.

"I assure you, I have no need whatsoever for additional academic instruction."

"You _are_ going to go to school," Chris stated in a no nonsense tone.

Rhianna decided it was hardly worth the argument since she didn't even plan on staying here that long. She just shrugged, and mumbled "S'cummey yn Jouyl lhiam, stronaasagh fer oainjeragh." (I don't give a damn, overbearing bastard) This brought a giggle from True, and the others exchanged curious glances. Chris was relatively sure he'd just been insulted but decided to leave it be for the time being.

"So, Rhianna," Buck started. "Anyone ever shorten your name?"

"I should say not."

"Rhianna Dawn McCallan, er ah, Larabee, that's a lie," True interrupted with a grin. "Growin' up everyone called her Rhi," but she hates it.

"Bee dty host Imshee! (Shut up, Brat)" The blond responded sending a glare to her cousin. "I've far more tales of you than you of me, not to mention I'm still bigger."

True's eyes twinkled with mischief, "'S that a threat?"

"Er dagh ooilley chor. (Absolutely)"

True laughed. Not in the least intimidated.

"What's that yer talkin?" JD wanted to know.

"That's the clan language. You best watch it Rhianna or I'll tell Chris whatcha said to him."

Rhianna's face turned a bit red and she cast a quick glance in Chris's direction hoping he wouldn't ask. He returned her look and raised his eyebrows as if in silent query.

Vin cleared his throat, "Think it's past someone's bedtime."

"Aw, Vin," True started to argue but stopped when he gave her a warning look.

"Two someone's actually," Chris added sending a meaningful glance to Rhianna.

The girl checked the clock in confusion. It read 8:15. "You _must_ be joking."

"Come on, Rhianna, you can borrow one of my nightshirts," True said to intervene before her friend ended up it a world of hurt. With a heavy sigh, Rhianna climbed from Buck's lap and followed her younger cousin. How True had ever adjusted to this life was beyond her.

When Vin came to bed that night, he was surprised to find True still awake. "What's up Sunshine? Ya feelin' alright?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I feel fine. I was just thinkin' about Rhianna. It's really good to see her again. I wish she'd stay."

Vin's brow furrowed. "Whatcha mean? She _is_ stayin'."

"Not likely."

"She tell you that?"

"No. I just know her. She ain't used to answering to no one. Boy she was surprised when Chris spanked her," True chuckled. "That's the first time in her life _that's _ever happened."

"She didn't get into trouble all the time like someone else we know, huh?" Vin asked poking True in the side. She giggled and pushed his hand away. "Let's just say Rhianna's real good at not getting caught. Besides, she didn't ever have anyone to answer to. I know she was jealous of me having Kieran, even if it meant I got spanked once in awhile."

"She never had anyone?"

"Nope. An' she started younger than I did on account of her gift."

"Younger?" Vin was incredulous! He knew True had started working her trade at six. "What's her gift?"

True looked up at Vin, pleading for him to understand her next words, "I can't tell ya. It's not my place. Rhianna's a real private person."

Vin gave her a squeeze. "I won't ask you to betray yer cousin."

"Thanks, Vin."

Two days later, Rhianna and True sat in the lower branches of an apple tree on the edge of town. "You know I'm not going to be staying?" she asked her friend.

"Figured. Why not?"

"Well, it's down right repressive for one thing! I am rather concerned that if I stay I will indeed find myself over Chris's knee and I daresay that is an experience that I can live without. As it is I seem to find myself on the receiving end of far too many warning swats." To her extreme aggravation, Rhianna had found that the slightest bit of attitude or back talk resulted in a firm physical reminder of what Chris considered appropriate behavior.

"Ain't _that_ bad. I've been spanked aplenty and lived through it. You know even Keiran used to spank me."

"Yes, those were the few times I was not envious of your having a big brother."

"But it _is_ kind of nice having someone who cares," True allowed her blue eyes to meet her cousin's green one's so that she could read the honesty in them.

Rhianna looked away. She'd never had the benefits of close family and though she might have always wished for them, the prospect rather scared her. "It's too late for me."

True snorted, "Oh, sure cause you're so very old ain't ya? That's just bullshit and you know it."

"So are you going to tell then?"

"I ain't no snitch. Sides, I already told Vin I didn't think you'd stay."

Rhianna grabbed her cousin's hand with a smile. "Just so you know, it has been great seeing you again, True. I'm not going to tell you before I go, though. That way you'll have plausible deniability and Vin won't tan your backside."

"Yeah, well if I were you, I'd be worried about _you're_ backside when Chris finds out you've run off."

"As noble as his intentions are toward a young girl who he _believes_ needs his protection I think he will be rather pleased to be rid of the responsibility. I don't think he will try to follow me."

True snorted. "You don't know Chris. It's about lunchtime. Let's head back."

The girls headed back to the boarding house, but parted ways when True stopped to visit with Creed as they passed the hardware store. Having already met True's friend from school, Rhianna decided to continue on.

Always hyper aware of her surroundings she watched Ezra entering Potter's store and then noticed a man with brown hair and ruddy complexion follow with a dangerous look on his face. Rhianna trailed behind, her curiosity piqued. She lifted her shields and allowed herself to read the man. HATE. ANGER. He was unsure but thought he recognized Ezra as someone who had conned him out of a large sum of money and then run off with his sister. Easton Simmons. Well, just because the name wasn't right didn't mean it hadn't been Ezra. She'd been here long enough to realize that. Rhianna swallowed hard, noting the man's hand reaching for his gun.

She ran quickly ahead of him, bumping into him intentionally and disturbing his balance. "Uncle Ezra, Uncle Ezra," she called in her most childlike voice, grabbing his hand when she reached his side and placing herself between the man and Ezra. "You promised me a peppermint, remember?"

Ezra looked at the girl perplexed until she tilted her head toward the brown-haired stranger. "Why so I did," he drawled with a smile shifting to put himself between the girl and the man who was now looking rather uncertain."

"Can I help you, sir?" Mrs. Potter asked the stranger.

"Uh, no," he answered turning to retreat.

Mrs. Potter turned to Ezra and Rhianna, "Now I thought this was Mr. Larabee's niece Mr. Standish?"

"Oh, Ezra isn't really my uncle, Mrs. Potter," Rhianna answered quickly. "Actually, we were all rather surprised to find out that he was in fact my mother's second cousin once removed. Her family is from back east you know? Southeast really," the girl continued allowing a slight imitation of Ezra's southern drawl to creep into her voice.

"Amazing. Isn't it a small world!"

"Quite," Ezra answered his eyes dancing with merriment.

After purchasing Rhianna her peppermint and checking on a special order of Ezra's the two took their leave.

"I thank you for your timely intervention, however, that was a very foolish and dangerous thing to do my dear," Ezra said.

"The man was hardly going to shoot _me_, and now I daresay he's rather wondering if he recognizes you. So does he?" Rhianna wanted to know.

"That, angel, is none of your business. Now I had best escort you to your noon repast so you do not end up in trouble with Mr. Larabee for being late."

***

The attempted robbery at the hotel was just the opportunity Rhianna had been waiting for. Two of the seven peacekeepers stayed with the prisoners while the rest headed to the saloon. It would be a late night for the men and Rhianna knew that she probably wouldn't be missed until mid-morning the next day.

She had secured a horse just the day before, though only having paid half the amount she owed for the fine steed. The girl had been able to convince the seller that the horse was a gift for her uncle and he had accepted half of the money up front with the other half to be rendered when her uncle determined that the animal was to his liking. The man had readily agreed upon seeing that she did indeed have the full asking price and knowing that the horse would be stabled with Yosemite who was a friend of his.

Rhianna had to admit it was with mixed feelings that she left Four Corners. She loved her younger cousin and rather liked the seven men that made up True's new family. She knew that given very little time, it would have been easy to forget that Chris truly was not her uncle. The moon was out and she was careful on the road so as to avoid injury to her horse. Then when morning dawned she was able to make up some time.

***

"Are you alright?" Chris asked and she could feel the concern hitting her like ocean waves.

"I'm just fine. These miscreants had only just seen fit to detain me. I think if you search their saddles you might find money bags bearing the markings of the Durango Bank."

Josiah and Ezra were quick to do just that. Chris in the meantime dismounted and headed for Rhianna. Given the look in his eyes, the girl was more than a little tempted to spur her horse to make a hasty retreat. As if reading her mind the black clad gunfighter grabbed Tempest's reigns. "Get down here."

She did so, licking her lips and trying to think of a plausible story as to why she was a day's ride from Four Corners. Looking into Chris's eyes, Rhianna quickly slammed her shields in place, not caring to read her self-appointed guardian. His look was frightening enough and she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know if his plan was to shoot her. Chris ran his hands gently over her head, then her arms, and the rest of her checking for any signs of injury.

Once he was assured she really was okay he took her arm turned her sideways and landed five extremely powerful swats on her rear. Tears sprung unbidden to her eyes though they did not fall. "We'll finish this discussion when we get home, now you go sit under that tree, and don't move until I come to get you," he said so quietly Rhianna doubted anyone else could even hear him.

The bank robbers were tied in no time at all and it was decided that they would ride towards Four Corners until dark and then make camp. Chris went to fetch Rhianna who had not moved an inch in fear of dire retribution. "You'll ride with me," he stated curtly.

Rhianna's taut nerves just snapped, all sense of self-preservation momentary leaving her, "Well, that's just asinine. I _have_ my own horse." After she said it Rhianna all but bit her tongue. What in the world had prompted her to sass Chris in the mood he was in. Yes, she was rather disgruntled at having her escape foiled, but she had never demonstrated any suicidal tendencies in the past.

"A horse that's only half paid for," he said in a low voice as he lifted her up, and placing his foot up on a rock, positioned her over his knee. He rained several painful spanks down on her upturned bottom before placing her back down. "Now I suggest you stop giving me attitude, little girl," he said quietly. Rhianna dashed the tears from her eyes and meekly allowed herself to be lead to Chris's mount.

Given the close contact with Chris on the ride, Rhianna could not completely shield Chris's emotions. He was very angry, but the anger was spurred by the tremendous worry he'd had from the moment he'd discovered her missing. Rhianna was confused. She had only known Chris for a matter of days. Why did he care?

She squirmed a bit trying to find a comfortable position, which was impossible. Though short the spanking had guaranteed her an uncomfortable ride. "Quit your squirming. We'll be stopping soon," Chris told her. "It's your own fault for gettin' mouthy."

When they stopped for the night, Rhianna was once more told to sit and not move. Josiah set up a quick camp and started a meal while Chris and Ezra made sure that the prisoners were secure. Afterwards Chris did a quick patrol while Ezra checked on Rhianna.

"How are you doing, angel?" he asked.

"I've been better," she answered waspishly.

Ezra put his arm around the sullen girl drawing her toward the warmth of the fire. "Well, your discomfort is of your own making. I doubt Mr. Larabee would have offered any chastisement until we had reached our destination if you had chosen to keep your mouth shut." Ezra stood, his arms encircling the girl and his chin resting on her head.

"I know. A hand poorly played on my part."

"Emotions will at times get the best of all of us."

"You understand that I had to try for independence."

"I suppose you did, but you caused us all a great deal of concern. Were I not quite certain Mr. Larabee shall attend to you most thoroughly I might be tempted to add to the discomfort in your posterior."

Rhianna just sighed and leaned into Ezra. It felt good to lean on someone. She was beginning to really worry about what Chris had in store for her when they reached Four Corners. After a time Chris returned and Ezra moved to check on the prisoners. Josiah who had offered her shoulder a quick squeeze of encouragement earlier now offered a plate of food.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

Chris turned his head from the cup of coffee he'd been studying. "You'll take that and eat it all," he barked. "You can't have eaten anything all day."

Rhianna did as she was told. Not wanting to further agitate the man. After finishing her food, she gave Chris no argument when he insisted on tucking her into a bedroll situated right next to his own. She was astonished when he brushed a kiss across her forehead. This entire situation was bewildering to the girl who still could not fathom why the men had come after her. Then, though his anger was still palatable, the dark clad gunfighter tucks her in and gives her a kiss goodnight? Though puzzling through it half the night, Rhianna could not come to any greater understanding.

When the travelers arrived in Four Corners the next morning, Ezra directed the prisoners to the jail while Josiah lead the horses to the stable. Chris took Rhianna straight to the boarding house and up to her room.

"So you want to tell me why you ran off in the middle of the night?" Chris asked seating himself on the bed and pulling her in front of him.

"I never had any intention of staying," she answered adopting the lazy southern drawl which Ezra used simply because she knew Chris found it annoying.

"You understand why I'm about to blister your backside?" he asked.

"Not precisely."

"What did I say was the number one rule?"

"Staying out of danger?"

"That's right and that was one dangerous thing you did, up and leaving like that and in the middle of the night. Not to mention I told you that you _were_ staying and I specifically told you not to go anywhere without telling me so you disobeyed me. And you stole a horse."

"I did not."

"You only paid for half of it so that's as good as stealing it."

"Well, I assumed he'd come to you looking for reimbursement and that you would give it to him. That mean's the horse would be 100% paid for."

"That would also make the horse half mine which would mean you were stealing from _me_."

Rhianna swallowed hard. She should have kept her mouth shut.

"I think we better get this over with," Chris said starting to unbutton the front of her trousers. She attempted to forestall his efforts. "Listen here," he said giving her a shake. "I should be using my belt, but I understand you've never been spanked before so I plan on using my hand. You keep fighting me and I'll change my mind."

Rhianna quit fighting and allowed Chris to take down her trousers and pull her over his knee. He was surprised to find thin white cotton underclothes as opposed to woolen long johns and decided to leave them be this time. Chris raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding SMACK! Surprised at just how much more it hurt than her previous encounters, Rhianna immediately started struggling to get off of Chris's lap to no avail.

"If you don't settle down, I'll take your underthings down too," he warned. Though she continued to wiggle, Rhianna calmed her movements. Chris continued swatting noting as he did so Rhianna was quite different than True who would have been hollering already. Swat after swat rained down covering Rhianna's entire bottom with sharp stinging blows and turning it a brilliant red, which could be seen through her light cotton underclothes.

Though biting her lip, Rhianna could not keep quiet and when Chris moved his attention to the tender undercurve of her bottom, she actually yelped. By the time he finished, her backside was red and radiating heat and Rhianna was bawling as if there were no tomorrow.

Chris righted her and helped her to fix her pants and then held her in his lap until her tears subsided. Rhianna allowed herself to cry as she never had in her entire life while Chris gently stroked her hair and murmured soft endearments to her. When she was finally cried out, he spoke. "I would just as soon not have to do that again anytime soon."

She shook her head against his chest. This was the last thing she ever wanted to have happen again. In addition to being enormously painful, it was quite possibly the most humiliating event of her life.

"You need to understand, though, that I will do it again if you don't behave. And if you EVER take off on your own like that again or try riding in the dead of night, you'll be feeling my belt on your backside."

Rhianna shuddered at the thought. She knew that True had been on the receiving end of much worse punishments and didn't know how the younger girl stood it.

"That goes for stealing or pulling any kind of cons as well. Now for the rest of your punishment for _this_ little escapade you'll stay in your room until suppertime after which you will go straight to bed. For the rest of the week you will stay inside the boarding house unless you're with me or one of the other boys. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

Chris kissed the top of her head and then set her gently on the bed.

A while later there was a knock at her door. "Come on in, True," she said though not rising from her position where she lay face down on the bed,

The younger girl entered, giving her cousin a sympathetic look. "I tried to warn you."

"Yes you did. Thank you for your attempt."

"He tanned you good, huh?"

"I don't have anything to compare it with, but it certainly felt like it. I know you've had worse, though, and when you were half my age."

True grinned. Rhianna never was one to wallow in self-pity. "So you're stayin'?"

"Not even if I'm thirty-years-old will I venture from this town again unless I have explicit permission from my _'Uncle Chris'_."

The younger girl's blue eyes danced in merriment at her cousin's proclamation. "So tell me all about it. Where do them fellas Ezra took to the jail come in?"

Rhianna switched herself into storyteller mode and told True all about her adventures after which True declared her cousin to be positively insane. "I can't believe you said that to him, and I really can't believe he didn't shoot you."

"I almost did," said a voice at the door. True spun around in surprise, but Rhianna didn't seem the least bit taken aback by Chris's presence.

"Thanks for the warnin'" True muttered giving her cousin a dirty look.

"It's hardly a punishment if you have someone up here chatting with you the whole time," Chris stated darkly.

"I'm goin' I'm goin'" True said giving Rhianna a wink.

Rhianna had very little time to lament her room restriction as she had a steady stream of visitors. Somehow she sincerely doubted that True have so many visitors following a punishment and Rhianna wondered at this unique family into which she had been thrust. Nathan arrived shortly after True.

"Chris said you weren't hurt, but I thought I best come and check you out myself," he explained after he entered.

"Nathan, I'm fine. The only part of me that's ailing, I don't think you would do anything about if you could."

"You got that right. You earned yourself a sore backside, little missy." He moved over to her anyway his healing instincts demanding that he assess her conidtion for himself.

"So I've been told."

After a cursory examination Nathan seemed satisfied, "Well, if you're sure you're okay, I'll leave ya be."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Chris says I can only leave the house tomorrow if I'm with someone. Can I come to the clinic with you?"

"Sure, I'd be glad for some company."

"Thanks."

Rhianna was quite surprised when Vin came next. He entered after knocking and without a word sat on the bed next to where her head rested on the pillow. Vin just put his hand on her head and sat there for the longest time. The girl found the quiet companionship more comforting than she might have expected or would ever admit. Finally, he broke the silence. "True says this is kind of a first for ya. Gonna be okay?"

"I know True's survived a whole lot worse."

"Yeah, but you're not True."

"I'll be okay. Thanks Vin."

"No problem. True said you've never had a family 'sides her and Kieran."

"That's right."

"You do now. Ya know thet right?"

The girl didn't answer. She was just beginning to realize the truth of his words.

"I know thet takes some gettin' used to. Weren't easy fer me neither. Think you'll find it's right nice hav'n others that care 'bout ya though."

Rhianna didn't answer but gave his words careful consideration.

"An just so's ya know. You try pullin' any fool dangerous stunts when Chris ain't around and I'll be more'n happy to step in and warm your tail."

"Oh, well now that makes me feel ever so much better," Rhianna answered sarcastically. Vin landed a very light, playful smack on her backside as he got up.

"Ouch!"

"You best watch yourself, kitten. Yer no match for the big dogs 'round here."

Much to her surprise, Rhianna dozed then which was something she never did. Since she was out of diapers she slept no more than about four hours a night, six if she was exhausted and that was all the rest she ever required. This was one reason the 8:00 bedtime was so repulsive to her. She ended up stuck in her room for hours with nothing to do. She'd actually started keeping a journal out of sheer boredom.

She came fully awake with a start as she realized Buck was approaching and gasped sharply when she sat up forgetting her sore bottom. Buck knocked and entered with a tray of food.

"How you doin', Sassy?" he teased.

"What did you just call me?"

"Asinine? You actually called Chris asinine? And when he was already madder 'n a hornet? You have definitely got guts. That or you're just plain loco." Buck set the food down on the bedside table and reached over to place a kiss on the top of her head. "Glad to see yer alright."

"Thanks," she said turning red. She hadn't anticipated the men being so worried for her or the obvious displays of affection. Perhaps their time with True and some of the close calls they'd had with her lead to this behavior.

"I'm supposed to tell you to eat every bite of that. Nathan told Chris you look underfed."

Rhianna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I think I am going to have to have a long talk with Mr. Jackson."

Buck chuckled. "Might not want to do that. I gotta warn you, he's got some mighty terrible tasting concoctions. Don't want him to get it in his mind that you're truly ailin' and need one of his special teas." Buck screwed his face up into an expression that made it look as if he'd swallowed a lemon whole.

The green-eyed girl smiled. She definitely found Buck the most entertaining of the seven.

"I better skedaddle before Chris comes up here to chase me out."

Rhianna had a bite or two of the sandwich and nearly half the soup. That ought to placate Chris. She pulled out her journal and decided to document her failed attempt at liberating herself. Barely had she finished her entry when Josiah arrived.

"Does everyone have to see for themselves that I am indeed still in the world of the living?"

Josiah chuckled. He had a low rumbling laugh that made Rhianna feel warm inside. Josiah walked over to look at the tray. "Chris was headed up to check on you but Mary wanted a word so I told him I'd come up and see that you ate your lunch."

"I really ate as much as I'm able."

"How about you take a couple more bites of that sandwich and finish up that milk and I'll tell Chris you did pretty good with it."

Deciding this was the best compromise she would be offered Rhianna had two more small bites of the sandwich and looked askance at the milk.

"All of it?"

"Don't like milk, huh?

"It doesn't agree with me," she obfuscated.

"How bout half?'

Rhianna choked down half the milk.

"That's a girl," Josiah said, his face breaking into a huge smile that was hard not to return. He ruffled her hair then took the tray. "See ya at dinner."

Mid afternoon JD popped in. "Hey Sheriff," she greeted him when he peeked around the door after first knocking, "How are the prisoners?"

"They're settled in just fine," he answered taking the one chair in the room and turning it around before straddling it. "Came over to see if there were any sandwiches left. Thought I'd drop in and check on ya."

"I'm recovering fairly well, thank you."

J.D. grinned. "You know those fellas all had bounties on their heads?"

"Really, what do you think the odds are that _Uncle_ Chris let's me share in the reward?"

"Not too likely. You should've seen the look on his face when he found out that one of them had killed four people, one a girl not seventeen years old."

"I guess it's rather fortuitous that he and I had our discussion prior to him finding out that bit of information."

JD nodded. "I think is it was pretty lucky."

Another knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Ezra stepped in.

"Mr. Dunne? I thought that you were guarding the prisoners."

"Buck's watching them so I can get some lunch. I best get back."

The young Sheriff departed and the conman entered a book in hand. "Given your confinement, I thought you might be interested in some intellectual stimulation to take your mind off your current state of discomfort."

Rhianna accepted the leather bound book. "Shakespeare huh?"

"He was a literary master, I assure you."

"Thanks Ezra. I was getting rather bored."

"Do not mention it, angel."

Having the book to read made the next couple of hours go amazingly fast and Rhianna soon sensed Chris approaching. He didn't bother to knock, just walked on in. One eyebrow raised in query upon seeing the book.

"I think this is Ezra's idea of a joke. Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare."

Chris grinned. "Ready for supper?"

"I am most definitely ready to be out of this room for a bit," she answered hopping up and heading toward the door. Chris put his arm around her when she reached the door and pulled her against him in a quick hug, which Rhianna found herself returning. For someone unused to physical contact, Rhianna was amazed how quickly she was adapting to it.

When they reached the dining room Rhianna eyed the hard wooden chair with some consternation, but one look at Chris and she took her seat…gingerly. She couldn't help being somewhat petulant, however when the man insisted on dishing her plate for her.

"I am not a baby," she said in exasperation. True all but giggled having experienced an almost identical encounter with Vin shortly after she had arrived. She could only hope Rhianna fared better than she had.

"Nathan says you need to eat better." The girl cast an angry look at the healer. "And since I've seen how you dish your own plate, I decided I'd just go ahead and do it for you."

"I cannot eat all of that."

"You will, unless you really want me to treat you like a baby and spoon feed you."

Rhianna ground her teeth in frustration, but her earlier punishment had her checking her tongue. She started in on what she considered to be three times the food she needed.

"So you glad to be sprung from your cell, Sassy?" Buck wanted to know.

"Very much so."

"Hardly even a punishment with all the visitors you got," Chris snorted casting an angry glare at those gathered around the table. No one even bothered to pretend to look repentant. Each one of them being far more concerned with making the newest member of their family realize that she was in fact just that – family.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS **

_"Hardly even a punishment with all the visitors you got," Chris snorted casting an angry glare at those gathered around the table. No one even bothered to pretend to look repentant. Each one of them being far more concerned with making the newest member of their family realize that she was in fact just that – family._

_Chapter 2_

Later that evening, once the guys had headed over to the Saloon, True snuck to Rhianna's room. Rhianna was sitting on the window sill, window wide open smoking a cheroot.

"Chris catches you with that and you are in soooo much trouble."

"He won't," the other girl said taking one last draught and putting it out.

"You know what I really missed when I first got here was the coffee," True said, taking a seat on Rhianna's bed.

"That would be hard to live without."

"What do you mean 'would be'?"

"You sleep too late," Rhianna chided.

"Well, if I only needed four hours of sleep a night, I might not," the younger girl grumbled. "So you've been sneaking coffee?"

Rhianna nodded. "Or I go over to the restaurant and get a cup. Bought a coffee cup my second day here. I just tell Mrs. Davis that I need a cup of coffee for my uncle, or the sheriff, or whoever has been on patrol, and she's more than happy to provide one."

"Well thanks for sharing," True answered sarcastically.

"It'd be cold by the time _you_ drag your sorry self out of bed."

"So you've got your coffee. You've got your smokes. How about your whisky or those fancy wines you used to like so much?"

"Now that was much harder to procure. As of yet, I have not been able to find something of the caliber to which I am accustomed." She paused her green eyes twinkling. "You want a shot of what I do have?"

"Hell, yes."

Rhianna threw aside the colorful throw rug in front of her bed and pulled up the loose floorboard. Then she removed the whisky and two shot glasses that she had only just returned to this hiding place a few hours ago. She poured each of them a short drink.

"What? Ya bein' stingy?"

"Just enough so that if someone comes we can shoot it and get back in bed in time. Honestly True! It's amazing you don't get caught even more often than you do."

True just grinned and drank her whisky. It had been quite some time since she'd had a drink so she did cough just a bit.

"Uh, oh." Rhianna said, shooting her own drink and stashing the bottle. "Vin's coming." She took her cousin's drink and downed the rest of it as well, stashing the glass and replacing the board and throw rug. She popped a peppermint in True's mouth as she propelled her to the bedroom door ignoring the girl's face. "I know they don't mix well, but it's better than Vin smelling the whisky. Now hurry and get back to bed."

Rhianna jumped in bed as well. She winced when she heard a loud smack followed by a yelp. Sucking furiously on the peppermint, Rhianna closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. It was several moments before Vin walked into her room straight to the bed and pulled back the covers landing a firm swat on the back of her nightshirt. Her eyes flew open to meet Vin's displeased glare. He held out his hand and she spit out the peppermint, which he tossed into the chamber pot.

"Chris didn't send ya ta bed early so's ya could be sneakin' peppermints and havin' a late night pow wow with True."

"Yes sir."

"I best not catch the two of ya at it agin or you'll both be takin' a trip over my knee. Ya hear?"

"Yes sir."

Vin's brow furrowed. "You always sleep with the window wide open?"

"Not always just sometimes."

Vin shook his head and moved over to shut the window. He stopped momentarily and sniffed, gave Rhianna a sideways glance, but just left the room without comment. Okay, that was way too close for comfort! Rhianna decided she'd go a few days without her purloined luxuries.

***

As usual Rhianna was awake well before dawn. She read by lamp light for a couple of hours and then decided to go downstairs to watch the sunrise. Hopefully, the porch was considered within limits. The girl hadn't been down for five minutes before Chris joined her.

"Yer always up early, aren't ya?"

Rhianna nodded, "I've always slept myself out before sunrise."

"Even when you've been up late visiting with your cousin?"

"Heard about that, did you?"

"I did. If there's a next time, you won't be sitting comfortable the next morning."

"I'm not sitting comfortably _this_ morning," Rhianna grumbled.

"Could be worse," Chris warned. "No more chatting after you've been sent to bed."

"Yes sir," Rhianna answered, though fully expecting to defy that particular edict in the future.

Satisfied that he'd made his point Chris moved on to another topic. "Mary asked if we'd come to dinner tonight. She wants to get a chance to get to know you better."

"How _did_ your fiancé feel about your taking a ward without so much as speaking to her first?" Rhianna wanted to know. Mary had seemed very nice when they'd met and every time she'd encountered her, but accepting responsibility for another child was no small thing.

Chris smiled. "She understood."

"So when you two get married…"

"You'll live with us and Billy."

"This is so bizarre. I really had no intention of staying." Chris gave her a hard look. "But I've no intention of leaving now."

"Not even if you're thirty years old, eh?" he asked with a chuckle.

Rhianna's eyes sparkled but she gave no verbal response. She was on the verge of asking him why he would do this, but decided against it.

***

Later that day, Rhianna sat reading a book in Nathan's clinic after having helped him roll bandages and label some new supplies. She didn't know why True found such tasks so reprehensible, but then they had always had different interests. Nathan had been more than pleased to learn of Rhianna's interest in medicine and she had spent a pleasant morning with the dark skinned man sharing various techniques and remedies. Though she had not divulged her particular area of expertise, the girl did confide in Nathan that in addition to being a spy she had begun training in the field of healing arts before coming back to help her cousin.

Closing her book and setting it aside, the girl looked up to meet the green eyes of the gambler as he entered the clinic.

"Hey, Ezra," Nathan looked up in surprise. "Need somethin'?"

"Not at all, rather, it is you who are needed. Jed Cameron has lost consciousness in the bathhouse after once again imbibing gross quantities of that homemade substance he refers to as whisky."

"Damn fool! Gonna poison himself one of these times," Nathan grumbled as he grabbed his bag.

"Undoubtedly. Since the scene is hardly appropriate for a young lady, I thought that I might interest Rhianna in a bit of shopping," Ezra added. Nathan gave the other man a nod before heading out.

"Shopping?" Rhianna asked brightly liking the sound of the proposed activity.

"As you are the daughter of my second cousin once removed, I feel that it is my responsibility to address your current state of attire," he commented, wrinkling his nose as he nodded at her clothes. Ezra was relatively certain that, unlike True, a pair of trousers and a rough cotton shirt were not Rhianna's first choice in garments.

"I suppose, since I am staying, the need for subterfuge has been invalidated," she drawled in perfect imitation of the conman's southern accent.

"I cannot help but notice that you are adopting my own speech mannerisms more and more," he commented.

"Yes, I find that it suits my new personae," her green eyes sparked in mischief, "Not to mention that it irritates the hell out of _Uncle _Chris."

Ezra chuckled. "You are incorrigible."

She gave him a sly look. "Just you wait until you see the new wardrobe you are about to finance."

"About to finance? Oh no, I understood very clearly that you have sufficient funds for this endeavor."

"You mean you are offering to take me shopping with my own money?"

"Precisely."

The girl just rolled her eyes at this. She needed new clothes regardless, but she was quite certain she could manage not to foot the entire bill. Chris had informed her that he would be taking her out to pay the other half of the money she owed on the horse tomorrow. Though she was extremely happy to be keeping Tempest she was beginning to realize that she might need to start exercising some thrift when it came to her funds. She'd come with a fair amount of gold, but given the present restrictions on her activities, she had no way of increasing her resources. Her current cache might need to last her for a few years time.

The two went to Mrs. Potters store and browsed, but found nothing on the rack that was of interest. After giving it some thought, Rhianna decided a split skirt design coupled with a blouse would meet the style of the time and still allow her the freedom of movement she was used to. One of the ultra conservative colonies that she had visited in her own time favored the culottes as woman's attire and something similar would suit quite nicely she thought. By the time they left she had fabric for three skirts, four blouses, and underclothing, not to mention two dresses (Ezra's contribution after declaring that a young lady absolutely must have some more formal attire). Rhianna actually liked dresses, but she wasn't about to pay for something she could con someone else into buying.

The next stop was Ms. Collette Marchante's dress shop. The pretty brunette had only recently come to Four Corners to care for her grandmother whose health was failing. Though the town was small, she found adequate business for her little shop. Indeed, more men had started having tailor made clothes than women of late. Ms. Collette took their orders with a demure air and a twinkle in her dove gray eyes, but was always careful not to encourage any of her customers.

Rhianna had no difficulty explaining the design that she wanted to the seamstress who had a sharp mind as well as a pretty face. She termed Rhianna's design a "riding skirt" and was able to offer some suggestions to make for a more stylish fit as she took the girl's measurements. Rhianna insisted on what Ms. Collette considered to be rather odd and possibly immodest underclothing, but since the girl also agreed to more standard fair and petticoats to go with the dresses the seamstress did not question her young customer. They then pored over dress patterns for the fabric Ezra had purchased. Meanwhile, the gambler perused Ms. Collette's designs for more stylish men's haberdashery.

"Your father is a very patient man," Collette commented, thinking that Ezra seemed a bit young to have a daughter Rhianna's age.

"Ezra, isn't my father, Ms. Marchant," Rhianna answered her eyes sparkling, easily picking up on the woman's interest. "He is a distant relation, actually, but a close friend of my uncle's. You see if my uncle had accompanied me, well," Rhianna offered an exaggerated shudder, "Let's just say I don't believe that black is my color. Ezra isn't even married."

"How very kind of him to escort you," the seamstress commented her smile widening as the object of their discussion approached.

"Are you nearly finished my dear?"

"I am."

"Ms. Marchante, thank you so much for your assistance."

"My pleasure, Mr. Standish."

***

Considering everything, the week wasn't too bad for Rhianna. She spent some time helping Josiah at the church, an activity she rather enjoyed though True had assured her it was one of the most dire forms of punishment. She and Ezra played cards and discussed the books he was lending her to read. Nathan was happy to have her spend more time with him at the clinic and also provided books for her to read. Vin took Rhianna and True out riding on Thursday and Buck and JD took the girls fishing on Saturday. Still, Rhianna breathed a sigh of relief when the restriction was finally lifted and she could once again go about on her own.

True was thrilled as well, since Creed had gone to visit his aunt for a couple of weeks and she quickly tired of having no one to play with but young Billy Travis. The concept of "playing" was foreign to Rhianna, but True delighted in educating her cousin. Having come from the same dangerous world as True, Rhianna saw no problem in taking what many might consider 'undo' risk, and she had no qualms with rule-breaking so long as there was no chance of getting caught. True teased her rather mercilessly about her insistence that she was not taking another trip over Chris's knee.

The following week, a few days of torrential rain, left both girls restless and ready to get out and get some exercise. Chris and Buck went to check on some reports of a ranch house that had been completely washed out by flooding. "Watcha plannin' on doin' today, Kitten?" Vin asked as they sat on the porch waiting for True to wake up.

Rhianna smiled at his nickname for her. "True and I talked about a nice long ride and then she was going to show me the pond."

"Don't think so. Hear tell there was some mudslides. Don't want you two goin' ta the pond until I check it out. 'Fraid that won't be today. Promised I'd help Yosemite out with somethin' first nice day we had."

"Well, just a ride then," Rhianna said with a forlorn sigh. A nice swim had really sounded good.

True did not accept the news quite as gracefully later that morning. "Aw, come on Vin, Rhianna and I ain't babies. We can take care of ourselves."

"True I said, no, and I mean it."

True kicked the dirt "This is so not fair!"

"True, drop the attitude or the only place you'll be goin' today 'll be yer room."

"Come on True, there are plenty other forms of amusement we can seek today," Rhianna encouraged her cousin earning herself a glare from the younger girl, which she returned with a spirited wink.

"We can still go for a ride can't we, Vin?" the blond girl asked.

"Shore, so long as ya stay clear of the creek, the river, and the pond today. Lots of floodin' and 's not safe."

"Yes sir,' Rhianna answered obligingly.

Vin turned to True expectantly.

"Awww, okay."

"What was that?"

"I mean, yes sir."

"Can we take a picnic and go out to Pfifers Meadow to look for berries?" Rhianna wanted to know.

"Reckin' that'd be jus' fine."

"Then we shall see you for supper. Come on, True."

True just rolled her eyes. Pfifers Meadow? How boring could you get? She followed her cousin without comment, not wanting to allow her mouth to get her into any more trouble with Vin. Once they were alone, True could tell her cousin exactly what she thought of her plan.

"When in the hell did you turn into such a goody, goody suck up? Pfifers meadow is 'bout as boring as sittin' watchin' the rain fall."

"Yes, but it is an easy ride and is not likely to be visited by many, if any today. Besides it has those distinctive red and violet colored wild flowers that grow there."

"You're telling me you want to go pick flowers?" True was incredulous.

Rhianna gave True a knowing grin, "They will look quite nice on Mrs. Whitaker's table and allow undeniable proof that we actually did go to the meadow. However, since we are not expected for lunch, I think we will have plenty of time for other endeavors. Chris and Buck are away, Nathan rode out to check on the Andrews baby, Josiah said the roof had failed yet again on the church which will keep him occupied, Vin of course is helping Yosemite, JD is covering the jail and Ezra will be providing backup and patrolling after he wakes up. What are the odds of getting caught?"

True broke out in a huge grin. "For awhile there I thought the old Rhianna I knew was completely gone! Scared off by a single tanning."

"Of course not! If you will remember, I was always careful. You, True, just need to realize that there is no use arguing with those that consider themselves '_adults.' _Better to just accept what they say and then just go ahead and do what you want anyway, with caution of course."

True just shook her head, chuckling. Rhianna had a point. "So, you still want to see the pond?"

"I do, and I would love a nice swim unless the waters are too muddy."

The waters did indeed prove to be too muddy for swimming but the girls had a grand time exploring nonetheless. Rhianna kept a careful watch on the sun so that they would be back in plenty of time to avoid suspicion. Just as she was going to suggest they head back she sensed someone approaching. To her horror, it was only a moment before she realized that it was Vin. She and True were quick to move in the opposite direction and found a large rock outcropping surrounded by brush in which they could hide themselves and the horses.

Though Rhianna seldom broke her self-imposed rule about reading the seven peacekeepers, this was one instance that she was willing to bend that rule for the sake of self-preservation. With a sigh of relief she soon realized that Vin had not come looking for the girls, but to check on the mudslides and assess the safety. The slightest hint of guilt pricked her conscience as she realized he was doing this so that he could potentially give permission for the girls to come to the pond for the outing they had desired.

Suddenly, Vin stopped, and his whole body was rigid. Damn! He'd seen a hoof print. He followed that to an area of hoof and footprints. Rhianna looked at True, and terrified blue eyes met panicked green ones. Was there any hope he wouldn't recognize them?

"True Tanner, you've got to the count of three to show yourself! One, Two –" True quickly lead Eavan from behind the boulder and toward her irate brother.

"You, too, Rhianna," he growled when she did not immediately follow her cousin. The blond swallowed hard and paused. The thought of escape actually crossed her mind fleetingly, though she knew ultimately that would be a very bad choice. "Don't make me tell ya twice."

She slowly led Tempest out from behind the outcropping and toward the angry man who stood with his arms folded waiting for the two girls to reach him.

"Thought you were goin' to Pfifer's meadow."

"We were. We did!" True stated pointing to the distinctive wild flowers stuck in her saddle.

"Thought I told you to stay clear of the pond."

"Aw, Vin we got bored, and I jus' wanted to show it to Rhianna. No harm done."

"No harm, huh? Well, I guess we'll see if that's what ya think when I'm done with ya. Go tie up yer horses."

Vin found himself a seat on a flat rock and waited for the girls to come back. When they approached he turned angry blue eyes on both the girls. "Whose idea was it?"

"Mine," Rhianna stated truthfully.

"And did you have any intention of spendin' the day at the meadow and pickin' berries or was that just playin' me fer a fool?"

"I assure you, playing you for a fool was the furthest thing from my head, Vin. We went to the meadow with every intention of spending the day, found it less than entertaining and at that time I suggested that True go ahead and show me the pond."

Vin turned his gaze to True, "That the way it was? You best tell me the truth, cause ya know I can tell when yer lyin'" True paused and bit her lip. As much as she didn't want to get Rhianna in more trouble, she knew for a fact that Vin did always seem to know when she was lying. Easily reading True's body language, Vin let her off the hook. "In fact, I can tell jest by lookin' at ya thet it weren't the truth. Which means ya lied me," he stated pointing his finger at Rhianna and pinning her with an icy glare. "Okay, Rhianna go take a seat over there while I deal with True."

"Aw, Vin," True whined, "Can't we wait till we get home? The ride'll be unbearable if ya do it now."

"Might teach ya ta mind me next time." Vin quickly undid True's pants and pulled them down, while pulling her across his lap. He undid the flap on her long johns, and proceeded to deliver a thorough spanking, until a contrite True lay crying over his lap, bawling out her apologies. After helping her to fix her clothes, he held her for a moment and kissed the top of her head. "Now you go stand over there with Eavan while I deal with yer cousin."

Rhianna's head popped up at this statement. "Precisely what do you mean by that?"

"I think ya got a purdy good idea by now."

"But, but I thought you would inform Chris and, ah let him deal with it …when he returned."

"Why? I'm the one ya disobeyed and I'm the one ya lied to."

"I really think that perhaps it would be best if you left this to Chris," she stated emphatically, though the thought of facing her "_Uncle_," was not a pleasant prospect. Still, it was better to put off the inevitable, and well, she really did not want to get spanked by yet another individual.

"Nope. I'll be dealin' with it. Right here, right now."

"Oh, no," Rhianna answered backing away from the tracker wide eyed. It was bad enough that she had gotten spanked by Chris, but there was no way in hell she was going to take it from this man, no matter what his relationship with True.

"Rhianna, yer only gonna make it worse on yerself if'n ya fight me. Come here, now," he stated dangerously.

The blond girl looked around as if for a means of escape. She could not possibly reach her horse in time and Vin would undoubtedly catch her by foot. "Don't even think on it, kitten," Vin warned darkly. "I tol' ya 'fore if'n ya were ta step outa line while Chris weren't around I'd warm yer tail. Now git yerself over here."

Rhianna stood paralyzed. After giving her thirty seconds, Vin realized she wasn't going to move under her own power. Whether out of fear or stubbornness he was unsure. He quickly covered the distance between them and lifted her off the ground, carrying her back over to the flat rock where he reseated himself. He quickly started unbuttoning her skirt as she struggled to stop him.

"You can't!"

"I cain and I'm gonna."

"No," Rhianna gasped, her face coloring in humiliation.

"I'll tell ya the same thing I tol' Casey. Ya ain't got nuthin' I ain't seen 'fore. And I aim ta spank you just like I spank True. I suggest ya stop yer fussin' or I'll be usin' my belt." Once he had the squirming girl over his lap, Vin pulled down the skirt as well as the thin cotton underclothes she wore and caught her hands behind her back. Tears of humiliation burned behind her eyes before the first swat even fell. She was too old for this! Though Rhianna bit her lip to keep from yelling out, that did nothing to stop the tears from falling freely as Vin's hand fell repeatedly on her bare backside. She was thankful when Vin stopped short of what Chris had delivered not two weeks ago, but he didn't let her up.

"Thet was fer disobeyin' me an' comin' ta the pond. If'n ya hadn't lied ta me and fought me so hard we'd be done." Vin raised his hand again and continued until the girl thought her rear really was on fire and couldn't control the sobs." Finally he let her up and helped her get herself back together. Then he held her like he had True. "I don' like havn' ta do thet, but I don' tell you girls things jest ta hear myself talk neither. I do it ta keep ya safe and I expect ya ta listen ta me. Now go ahead and git on yer horses and let's get on back ta town."

The girls couldn't get off their horses fast enough upon arriving at Four Corners. They spent as much time as they dared brushing down their steeds and caring for the equine's needs. By the time they reached the boardinghouse, supper was on the table. Neither could sit still during the meal.

Well into the meal, Ezra's curiosity finally got the best of him, "So are you going to enlighten us as to what transpired today that has left the two of you unable to sit still for two consecutive seconds?"

When neither girl responded, Vin answered, "They decided ta go to the pond today after I told em not to and after tellin' me they were going somewheres else."

"Ah, I see."

Josiah shook his head, "Think a body would learn over time."

"We weren't doing nuthin' but lookin'" True complained, sending Vin an accusing look which he ignored.

"Excuse me, please," Rhianna said getting up from the table. She was still angry over Vin spanking her and really did not want to hear the matter discussed. In her estimation she should be able to come and go as she pleased without censorship, and she was afraid she might just tell them all that in no uncertain terms if she stayed at the table.

"No."

"What?"

"Ya heard me," Vin answered, "I said, no. Ya ain't touched yer food."

"I find that I have no appetite."

"You feeling alright?" Nathan wanted to know. "You didn't go swimmin' in those muddy waters did you?"

"No we did not and I am most certainly _not_ feeling alright," she snapped.

"And why is that?" a cold voice asked from behind her. Rhianna nearly jumped out of her skin. That had to be the third or fourth time Chris had managed to sneak up on her, and it was really beginning to unnerve the girl who was accustomed to always knowing when someone approached. The blond girl turned fearful eyes to her guardian, knowing full well he was not going to be pleased to hear about her day. He was covered in mud and looked tired, and Rhianna could tell he'd had a long day.

"Where's Buck?" She asked, hoping to distract Chris from his original question.

"Headed straight over to the bathhouse. Are you going to answer my question, or maybe tell me why you're bein' so disrespectful to Nathan?"

"I apologize, Nathan," she offered before looking up to meet Chris's glare again. "You have obviously had a long and harrowing day, perhaps you might like a hot meal and long bath before I answer your question," Rhianna suggested.

Chris just gave her a scathing look and she let out a heavy sigh. "I am not feeling alright because I find that sitting is a rather unpleasant experience due to a firm reprimand Vin offered earlier today pursuant to my decision to go with True to the pond after he had suggested that to do so would be imprudent. There might also have been some obfuscation on my part about our original objective and whether or not I had intentionally mislead him about our aim for the afternoon."

Chris closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am going to go take a bath. Then I am going to come back and eat. Then you and I are going to have a long talk, young lady." With that Chris turned on his heal and headed outside.

"_Now_ can I be excused, before I am ill?" Rhianna asked moving before permission was even given.

Rhianna waited in her room, and managed to work herself into quite a temper. She had never before lived under such restrictions! These men had absolutely no right to dictate her actions and treat her like an unruly child. She was fourteen-years-old after all! She could not believe Vin had spanked her. Wasn't it bad enough that Chris thought it was within his rights to wale on her?

By the time Chris entered, she was seething mad and not even trying to hide it. Chris raised his eyebrows and leveled a look at her that had scared many a hardened criminal. She met his glare evenly, though if she were completely honest, he did make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. For all her bravado, Chris Larabee did scare her some, but that was not something she was willing to acknowledge, particularly right now.

"Looking at you, I'm guessing you didn't quite learn your lesson today." He'd talked to Vin, and was none too pleased to find out that Rhianna had fought over the tracker's right to punish her.

"You mean the lesson that in this century it is considered completely acceptable for anyone older to beat young woman given the slightest provocation?"

Chris's face could not have gotten any more rigid if it were made of stone and his look could have frozen ice in the furnaces of hell. "Vin didn't beat you, he spanked you" the irate gunman grated out, "And he had a DAMN good reason for doing it too."

Though the green-eyed-girl was well aware that this was true, she had no intention of conceding the point. She knew she'd managed to push Chris's buttons and for some reason, this gave her an odd sense of victory. She shrugged, "Guess that's one perspective."

"Little lady you are riding on my very last nerve," he warned darkly, "Now you owe Vin an apology. If I'm not around he has every right to take you in hand just like I do True."

"Immee gys Niurin! Gwee mollaght er bolvane mac y coo-bwoirryn. Ta'iu fer oainjeragh." (Go to hell you damn stupid son of a bitch! You're a bastard.)

Chris may not have known exactly what Rhianna said, but he knew he'd just been cussed out and he would be damned if he'd let this child get away with her temper tantrum. Without a word he approached the girl and she took an involuntary step back. Ignoring this, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?"

Chris didn't answer but marched downstairs with the girl kicking and screaming over his shoulder and grabbed something in the kitchen on his way through. When one of her kicks hit him in a sensitive spot he landed three powerful swats on her upturned bottom, but still made no comment. Those three swats served to reignite the fire in her rear and she stopped fighting.

After exiting the boardinghouse, Chris strode to the nearest watering trough and dumped the girl in still without comment. Rhianna shrieked as she hit the cold water. "You son of a bitch!" she said in English this time. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You need to cool down a mite," he answered, pushing her head back into the murky water. She came up ready to call him every filthy word she had heard in all the languages she spoke but before she could he shoved a piece of soap in her mouth almost causing her to gag. "And while we're at it, I thought we'd work on cleaning up that mouth of yours." As she tried to get the soap out he just kept pushing it back in, which resulted in the bar being rubbed back and forth in the girl's mouth several times. Soon her eyes were watering and finally her green gaze sought his in silent plea and he allowed her to spit it out. Rhianna just kept spitting trying to get rid of the foul taste.

"Now I don't much like being cussed, no matter what language you're speaking so that is going to stop. Am I understood?"

Rhianna just glowered at her black-clad guardian until he pushed her head back under the water. "Stop doing that!" She yelled when he let her up once again. "Do you understand me?" He asked again?"

Rhianna looked around. Though it was past seven O'clock at night, to her tremendous embarrassment, a small crowd was gathering. No one wanting to get overly close to Larabee when he was in a temper, they kept their distance, but Rhianna found her face growing red nonetheless.

"Yes," she whispered, barely audible.

"Oh, no, you've been screaming at me all evening, I KNOW you can do better than that."

"Yes, sir, I understand," she said louder.

"And are you ready to listen to me calmly without throwing a tantrum?"

"Yes, sir," she said again.

"Are you are going to apologize to Vin for your behavior today?"

With a stubborn set of her jaw Rhianna started to refuse, but as Chris placed his hand on her head preparing to dunk her yet again, the girl capitulated. "Alright, I will apologize to Vin."

He stood with his arms folded, pinning her with a look that let her know he was through with her attitude. Rhianna sat in the cold water wishing she had the nerve to continue the fight, but her usual common sense seemed to be returning as her temper cooled. Chris very well might keep this up all night if she chose to be stubborn and quite frankly she wanted out of this dirty water. A shiver passed through her body and Chris finally decided the girl had had enough, so he lifted her from the watering trough making sure she had her feet solidly beneath her before he gave her seven hard swats on her soaking wet seat. Rhianna wanted to sink right into the ground as she purposely ignored the curious stares of the onlookers and reinforced her shields.

Chris bent down so that his face was only inches from hers. "I'm too angry right now and you've already been spanked today or my belt would have had a long talk with your backside. I suggest you don't push me any more."

Another shiver ran through Rhianna and she wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or because of Chris's words. Without her temper as a buffer, she found herself more intimidated by her guardian. Though she tried to hold on to her own convictions about how she _should_ and _should not_ be treated the reality of the situation was that these men would do what they saw as best, and deep down she new that they were indeed doing it because they believed it was for her own good.

"Nice bath, Rhianna?" Buck asked with a chuckle as they stepped up to the porch. She narrowed her eyes, but a hand on her shoulder kept her from saying or doing anything untoward.

Vin was also on the front porch and Chris steered her in his direction. Past all defiance, Rhianna just wanted to get this over with and get into something dry. "I am very sorry for my behavior today," she started, staring at his feet, but Vin was having none of that and tipped her chin up with a single finger, his intense blue eyes looking directly into her green ones which now pooled with unshed tears for some inexplicable reason, "In the future I will endeavor to be more obedient and honest with you, and I will not," her voice caught in her throat and she coughed to clear it. "I will not defy you if you see fit to reprimand me."

"I fergive ya, kitten. We all make mistakes. S'all part of growin' up."

As soon as she entered the boarding house, Nathan threw a warm blanket around Rhianna and gave Chris a hard look. "Did ya have to leave her in that water so long? Child's gonna catch her death. Let's get you inta some warm nightclothes."

"I'll take care of her, Nathan," Chris answered calmly.

Still ruffled, Nathan harrumphed, "I'm gonna brew some tea, see if we can't ward off a cold."

The healer headed into the kitchen while Chris and Rhianna started up the stairs. "Now that is simply unfair. In addition to everything else, I have to suffer through one of Nathan's ghastly concoctions?"

"Serves you right. Next time, hold yer temper."

Rhianna rolled her eyes but refrained from any comment. Upon reaching her room, Chris pulled a nightshirt from the dresser as Rhianna removed her boots. Then he started to help her speed the removal of her wet things.

"I can undress, myself," she said quietly, wanting to add that she was not _**two**_.

"You're cold and wet, I can do it faster," Chris stated simply in a tone that brooked no argument as he stripped off her wet things.

"Will you at least let me get my own underclothes?" Unlike True, Rhianna always wore underclothes, even to bed. Her cousin had asked her why once but had never gotten a straight answer. Chris obligingly turned his back as the girl quickly changed her underthings.

"It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before," he stated as he turned back around to help her with the nightshirt.

"You sound like Vin. I _am_ a bit older than True you know, whether you acknowledge that or not."

Chris helped her into bed, noticing that the girl settled herself rather carefully despite the soft feather mattress. "In this time, in this place, you are an eleven-year-old girl. You ARE a child Rhianna and not on your own anymore. The sooner you accept that, the less trouble you're gonna have. You _will_ start to mind or you will find yourself with a very sore backside on a regular basis. Now I don't expect you to be perfect but if you break the rules, you need to accept the consequences and admit what you've done wrong. I know the world you came from may be different, but I also know you're pretty damn smart and now that you're here, you're gonna learn to do what's right, even if I have to wear my arm, my hand, and my belt out teaching you.

Thankfully, a knock at the door interrupted the lecture. Unfortunately, it was Nathan with his tea. Rhianna brightened, however, when she saw the bottle of brandy. The black man poured just a splash of the brandy into the tea before he gave it to the girl. The brandy floater was nice but the tea was awful. Once she had choked it all down she gave a cough.

"My throat is kind of sore," she said giving a sniff, "Do you think I could have a shot of that brandy?"

Chris didn't miss the chagrin on her face when Nathan pulled out a large spoon rather than a glass and filled it with the brandy, though she readily accepted the offer.

"Ah, that really does help. Perhaps, a somewhat larger dose is called for, however. I was in that water for a fearful long time."

"I don't think so," Chris answered.

"Never seen a child actually like medicinal brandy," Nathan said with a shake of his head. "I'll remember to keep this put away." Nathan bent down to give the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Now you get some rest and I expect you to eat a big breakfast in the morning since you didn't eat a thing for supper."

"No supper?" Chris asked grimly as the healer left the room.

"You know, there are some individuals who actually withhold meals as punishment. Perhaps you should try that method of correction," she offered.

The blond man snorted, "We still need to talk about today."

"I believe we have exhausted that topic and I already apologized to Vin."

"You know you disobeyed me as well as Vin by heading somewhere without telling someone where you was going? You also need to know that if one of the boys has to spank you there's fairly good odds you'll get another one from me once I find out."

"That is rather like double jeopardy and is in no way fair."

"It's the way it is."

"Since I have just now been made aware of this rule, do I get a reprieve in this instance?" Rhianna asked, biting her lip.

"I'll make you a deal. You stay out of trouble for a week and we will call it even, but if I have to tan your britches for anything in the next seven days, I'll add extra licks and I _will_ be using my belt."

Rhianna jumped at the opportunity, "I will take that deal."

"Just remember, you find yourself in any trouble at all and you won't be able to sit for at least a week."

"I understand."

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the head and was surprised when the girl reached to put her arms around his neck. As of yet Rhianna had never sought out physical comfort and Chris wondered if this meant he was finally getting through to her. He held her in his arms for awhile.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

"I forgive you," Chris said with a smile.

"I know that you nor the others, well, that is, I understand, I mean I do know the difference between what you do and a beating," she explained without her usual eloquence."

"I'm glad to hear that," the gunman answered tightening his hold on her and hoping the reason she knew the difference was not from personal experience. He'd thought she had been apologizing for calling him whatever it was that she'd called him.

"I'm sorry for both."

Chris stiffened. How had she known what he'd been thinking? Vin was the only one whoever knew his thoughts without a word.

Rhianna mentally kicked herself. She was going to need to be a bit more cautious. All of this sentimentality was making her careless. Nothing else was said between the two, and Rhianna enjoyed being held in Chris's arms and tried to remember when she had ever felt so safe. He began to gently stroke her hair and Rhianna actually drifted off to sleep, though it was not yet 8 O'clock. Chris smiled and placed a kiss on her tousled curls, laying her down on her side. He wasn't sure when she had become more than just a responsibility that he had taken on, but he knew that she had.

Rhianna awoke with a start after her customary four hours of sleep. Had she actually fallen asleep in Chris's arms? She grabbed a pocket watch that lay on her bedside table, once again counting herself lucky that Chris had never asked her where she'd gotten it. Oh hell, it wasn't even midnight. Rhianna sighed heavily as she got out of bed and dressed. What was she going to do for the next 4-5 hours? She picked up her journal but set it down after a few moments without writing anything. She picked up the novel that she had been reading, but found herself too restless to read. She pulled up the loose floorboard, deciding that she needed a drink and a smoke. Quietly opening her window, she leaned against the edge so that the smoke could float out. After yesterday, all she really wanted to do was to get away for awhile. Wouldn't it be nice to just retreat into the hills like True said Vin sometimes did.

After what Chris said yesterday, she didn't dare even venture out to explore the town, as she had so many other times in the dead of night while the others were sleeping. Avoiding the patrol was easy for her and she had found some peace in walking through the town when all was quiet. Not tonight though, she thought to herself with a sigh. Chris had been dead serious earlier, of that she was certain. Some fresh air would be nice, though.

She crushed out the cheroot and finished her drink, stashing everything safely away before returning to the window. A grin broke out on her face as she leaned out the window to assess the climb. Easy. She didn't even need a rope. Rhianna went to the wall that adjoined to Chris's room and put her hand against it. He was sound asleep. She extended her senses but encountered only sleeping minds. Returning to the window, she swung herself out and easily gained the roof. It was a little chilly, but not too bad, and the sky was clear and full of stars. The girl sat and drank in the freedom of the night for some time.

Contemplating her circumstances, Rhianna knew that she had been in far worse plights than the life she now faced in Four Corners. Besides, as long as she was careful, she could ignore many of the rules and restrictions her new guardian attempted to fetter her with. She had so far. Just like she had told True yesterday, no need to be vocal in your argument, just silently do as you please in spite of what they say.

Her attention was drawn to a form slowly approaching the boarding house and winced. She had forgotten about Ezra. Sitting very still she hoped her dark clothes would allow her to be swallowed into the shadows and that the gambler would not look up. She let out a breath that she didn't even know that she had been holding when he gained the porch. Unfortunately, he turned before reaching the door, and retraced his steps off of the porch and slightly away from the building, cocking his head to look up.

"What on earth are you doing up there?" he demanded in his thick southern drawl.

"Considering the plight of the world and all those in it while I enjoy the tranquility of the night," she answered in a drawl matching his own.

"Well, you will come down this instant and kindly keep your ruminations on solid ground from here on out."

"Ezra, I am perfectly safe up here."

"Do I need to awaken Mr. Larabee?"

"I suppose I have enjoyed enough fresh air for the time being," she surrendered climbing easily down to her own window and swinging in. Rhianna was unsurprised when the conman made his way immediately up to her room.

"Was the game good tonight?" She queried, knowing that several miners had come into town that evening.

"Do not attempt to distract me from the matter at hand, Angel. Why might I ask, are you not in bed and asleep?"

"I slept myself out and found that I was too restless to stay in bed," she answered truthfully.

"Fair enough, but I must insist that you give me your word that should you experience another fitful night, I will not find you atop the roof."

"Why? I assure you, I was completely safe."

"Angel, you will give me your word or I will inform Mr. Larabee of your late night ascent to the top of this establishment."

"Very well, I give you my word," she yielded, thinking that if she were more cautious, he need not ever find out."

His emerald eyes held her lighter green ones for several moments before giving a nod. "Might I also suggest that you not be so supercilious as to attempt to con a con. If I do find you tempting the fates in such a manner again, I will offer my own chastisement prior to turning you over to Mr. Larabee.

***

The next morning all but Ezra were at the breakfast table. Rhianna did not so much as roll her eyes when Nathan insisted on dishing her plate full of eggs, bacon, and biscuits. After skipping both lunch and dinner the previous day she found that she actually had an appetite for once. "You know Nathan," she said with a teasing grin, "My throat is still just a little sore. I don't suppose I could talk you out of another dose of that brandy?"

"I'll be more than happy to fix ya a nice tea if ya have a sore throat," he teased back.

"Or better yet maybe you need to spend the day in bed," Chris added.

"My, my I think I have been miraculously healed," Rhianna stated her hand reaching up to her throat.

"The Lord does work in mysterious ways," Josiah quipped.

True gave a big yawn, and glared at her plate. She wasn't in the mood for the jovial family banter this morning as she had not slept well. She desperately wanted a cup of coffee, though she had not been allowed one since shortly after she had arrived in Four Corners. Somehow, knowing that Rhianna had been able to sneak it regularly had put her to craving it again.

"Do you have any objections to my departing to the bathhouse after breakfast," Rhianna asked Chris. "I find that my hair feels as if it's been slobbered on by a dozen horses." That brought a hoot from Buck, a hearty laugh from Josiah, and chuckle from J.D.

True was surprised that Rhianna was willing to joke about the previous evening already.

"You eat everything on your plate and you can head on over."

"What?" True demanded. "Ain't ya grounded too?"

"Not so far as I'm aware," the blond stated casting a questioning look to Chris who gave a quick shake of his head.

"Early bedtime?" Rhianna shook her head. "That is so not fair," True complained casting an angry glare at Vin.

"Do remember, True, that I had the dubious honor of providing the town with a rather debasing form of entertainment last night."

"Hell, I'll gladly go jump in the watering trough if I'm not stuck on restriction and going to bed early for the next three nights," the other girl scoffed.

Vin cast her a warning scowl, but before he could comment, Rhianna had answered her cousin.

"If you were watching, I am sure you also noted that I had the privilege of being publicly chastised."

"Oh puhlease," True said rolling her eyes, "Seven swats? That's nothing!"

"Well, I suppose I will have to concede the point, my dear cousin, as we all know that you are the resident expert on such matters," Rhianna answered sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, Rhianna."

"True, watch yer mouth, less ya want ta see if'n you like the taste a soap with yer bacon and eggs," Vin warned. True scowled, but held her tongue.

The rest of the meal continued in relative quiet. The six men having been somewhat awed by the argument between the two girls who generally got on so well.

Rhianna was actually feeling a bit bad for True. Sure the younger girl was being a brat, but mornings were never her best time of day and the other girl did have 3 more days of punishment to contend with. Perhaps she could sneak her a cup of coffee. That should go a long ways toward improving her disposition. As she finished up her food, she formulated a plan.

"Before you head off to the bath house, I want you ta take some of this tonic," Nathan said pulling out a bottle.

"Aw, Nathan," Rhianna complained, but the healer just shook his head. "Now don't give me that. You can't drink milk so ya gotta have something to help yer bones grow strong."

True snorted, "As if!"

Rhianna's head snapped up to give True a scathing glare.

"What's thet supposed to mean?" Vin asked.

"Nuthin'," True mumbled. She wasn't a snitch.

Well aware that something was being left unsaid, and feeling certain something wasn't right Chris turned his gaze to True, "You saying she _can_ drink milk?"

"Shore if she favor's looking red and splotchy," Buck laughed.

The older girl's green eyes narrowed in warning for True to keep her mouth shut, but True was feeling out of sorts and ill treated. It just wasn't fair that she should get more punishment for yesterday when Rhianna was the older of the two and it had been her idea! Come to think of it, that was the way it had always been. Rhianna always slipped away with no consequences while she ended up over Kieran's lap getting her butt smacked. When Chris growled that he expected an answer, True replied with a question rather than actually giving her cousin up.

"If she was allergic to milk, why didn't she react the first week she was here?" True wanted to know with a shrug. If looks could have killed, True would have been dead and buried. There was murder in Rhianna's green eyes right that very moment.

"Don't rightly know," Nathan answered, "But there's no denying the hives or that they showed up after her drinking milk."

"Somthing you want to explain to us and before you answer you might do well to remember our discussion last night?" Chris warned Rhianna.

With a glare for her cousin Rhianna gave a sigh. "I slipped something in my own glass to make it look as if I had developed an allergy."

"WHAT?" Nathan roared at the thought of the girl practically poisoning herself. "Of all the fool-headed ideas –" one look from Chris cut off the healer's lecture. The black-clad gunman quietly got up, went into the kitchen, and returned with an empty glass and a pitcher full of milk, setting the glass in front of Rhianna and filling it with milk before setting the pitcher next to it.

"Since you've been missing out on this for the last couple of weeks, you can finish this entire pitcher before you leave the table," he said. Rhianna ground her teeth together and cast another furious glare at True.

"Skeayll ort rass as cass! Imshee, bee eeck er son ee shoh." (Curse you, brat! You will pay for this.)

"Oh, I'm so scared. Coo-bwoirryn." (bitch).

"Neufuillaghtagh loo keck." (Insufferable little shit.)

"That's enough," Chris warned. "Drink your milk, Rhianna."

"An' I think ya best git yer tail up ta yer room, True," Vin ordered.

"Why?"

"Cuz I said."

"This is so unfair!" True yelled prior to racing up the stairs before Vin's hand could connect with her rear. Vin followed her up.

"What was thet all about?" Vin wanted to know.

"It's just bull- " a sharp look from Vin cut the girl off. "She gets away with everything and it's just not fair!"

"I seem ta remember tannin' her hide right after yers yesterday and she got more'n you."

"How come I have ta go to bed early for three nights and can't leave the boarding house without an adult?"

"True, jest because you an' Rhianna don't git the same punishment don't give ya tha right ta throw a fit and it ain't gonna change nothin' so ya might as well let it go."

"It still ain't fair," she said stamping her foot.

"True," Vin warned. "Keep it up and yer gonna end up standin' ta eat yer lunch."

True sighed and threw herself on the bed. She really didn't know what had put her so out of sorts.

"I'm gonna give ya a few minutes ta calm down and then how 'bout you and me go check out those new puppies Yosemite was braggin' on?"

True smiled up at Vin and nodded. When he returned, however, he found her sound asleep. He shook his head. She'd had a restless night. No wonder she'd been such a bear at breakfast. Hopefully, she and Rhianna could make peace later in the day.

The day proved to be somewhat exciting for the town of Four Corners as a wagon train came through. All of the peacekeepers were on their toes because with added people and excitement, there was invariably some degree of trouble. This instance was no different. Unfortunately a pointless barroom brawl carried out into the street, a stray bullet spooked a horse and a three year old girl was trampled. As they carried the limp and bloody body up to Nathan's clinic, the dark healer felt the weight of helpless desperation nearly overcome him. He couldn't possibly save that child. He felt a hand take his and squeeze it. "You can do it Nathan, I'll help," Rhianna whispered. Nathan squared his shoulders and looked to Josiah. "Start prayin'."

"Already have, brother."

Roughly an hour later, Nathan emerged to find a group of four men and one little girl milling around the stairs. The men responsible for the incident were in the jail being watched by JD while Josiah had stayed in the clinic with Nathan, Rhianna, and the little girl's parents. "It was a miracle plain and simple," Nathan announced shaking his head, "By all rights that little girl shoulda been dead but she don't even have any internal injuries. I'm thankful, but I surely don't understand."

"Where's Rhianna?" True asked, her voice full of concern.

Nathan smiled, "Chris, you'd a been so proud of yer girl. She kept her head, held thet little one for me while I worked, settled her down, talked to her. Couldn't a done it without her."

"Nathan where is she?" True asked again, almost panicked.

"Once it was all over, I guess it all kind of hit her. She passed out, but she's –"

True took off up the stairs before Nathan could finish. The five men shared a confused look and followed. They found True sitting beside Rhianna, whom Nathan had placed across the room from the little girl, who was resting quietly now with her parents at her side. "Wake up, Rhianna, come on, wake up damn it!" she yelled shaking the other girl.

"True," Vin started, but stopped when he realized that Rhianna was not responding to her cousin's rough treatment and turned to look at the healer. "Nathan?"

The dark-skinned man quickly moved to the still form and checked her pulse and then tried to wake her. "I don't know what's wrong. She was fine."

"She over did it," True said, "We gotta wake her up!"

"What air ya talkin' 'bout 'over did it'?" Vin wanted to know.

True ignored him and started slapping her cousin's face. Nathan went to get smelling salts, while Chris started trying to coax his charge awake. Looking around the room, True's eyes fell on the pitcher full of water and ran to get it.

The smelling salts seemed to do the trick, however, and before True could dump the water on her face Rhianna groaned and then let out a curse none but True understood. "True Tanner, you dump that water on me and I am going to beat you within an inch of your life," the girl stated hoarsely not even opening her eyes. Everyone grinned.

"The one time I am actually able to sleep during the day and this is what happens," she complained peeling one eye open and then the next and staring up at the worried circle of faces.

"I ought to dump it on you just for scarin' me like that," True answered.

"I would not recommend doing that. I have not yet forgiven you for this morning True. You _know_ how much I hate milk."

"So you thought you'd go try puttin' yerself in a coma to get even?"

"Will the two of you stop sniping at each other and tell us what this was all about?" Chris insisted none too gently. He'd gotten a scare and he didn't respond well to that.

True looked to Rhianna who sighed heavily. "Very well, but not here," she said casting a meaningful glance towards people on the other side of the room who had been eying them curiously. She sat up and winced.

"Hold it right there," Nathan stopped her from getting up. "You are not going anywhere just yet, missy." He took the pitcher from True and poured a glass of water for Rhianna. She gladly accepted the water and finished it. Nathan took her pulse and felt her forehead. "Pulse is slow and shallow and you're white as a sheet. Lay back down."

Rhianna did so. "Perhaps a bit of that medicinal brandy," she said with a smile.

"Actually, that might not be such a bad idea," Nathan stated with a nod and started to get some for her, but Ezra held out his flask.

She was actually allowed a glass this time, and as she drank it a smile covered her face. "Yours is quite definitely better than Nathan's, Ezra."

"I should certainly hope so, angel."

"Her color's comin' back," Buck noted.

Nathan felt her wrist again. "Her pulse is better too."

"Give me just a couple more minutes and I'll be good as new, though another sip of that brandy would not hurt in the least." Ezra offered her the flask and after looking to Chris for permission she took another sip then handed the flask back to the gambler.

There was a knock on the door, and Josiah went to see who it was. Mary Travis had come to see if Nathan needed her and agreed to stay with the small family while Nathan got Rhianna settled down at the boardinghouse. Buck went to fetch J.D. so that they could all hear what Rhianna had to say at the same time.

"As you all know," Rhianna started once everyone had gathered in the parlor of the boardinghouse. "True has certain special abilities, gifts. Quite simply, so do I and one of my gifts is healing. When I put too much energy into the use of my gift, what you witnessed today can transpire."

"True said something about a coma," Nathan stated, wanting a little more information.

Rhianna cast a frustrated look at True and sighed, "If I _really_ overextend myself, yes, I can put myself into a coma," she said and then added before JD could ask, "Which is like a very deep sleep from which some people never awaken."

"So that's what happened with thet little girl?" Vin wanted to know, "Ya healed her?"

"Well, I would scarcely downplay Josiah's prayers or Nathan's hard work, but I will admit to having a hand in it, yes."

"Angel, would this perchance be why I haven't had the slightest twinge in my shoulder since you helped Nathan treat it two days ago?"

"Yes sir."

"And when I stepped in that rabbit hole when we was fishing," Buck said. "I was sure I at least sprained it but after you put that stuff on it and soaked it in the water it was fine."

"To be honest the 'stuff' was a ruse, just mud and flowers."

"And why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Chris wanted to know.

"Well, I haven't really been here for very long, and, and I, I guess it's just something that I'm used to keeping secret. People don't always react well when they find out that you can do things out of the realm of what they consider to be usual."

"True had a spirit guide ta help her larn 'bout her gift, and ta tell her what not ta do," Vin stated, leaving the question implied.

Rhianna smiled, "And she tells me that here her guide is actually a real person. Our gifts are different, Vin. I can't really explain it. In my world, I did receive training, but here I'm on my own."

"Maybe I should talk ta Standing Fox bout this," Vin said, looking at Chris.

"I'd appreciate that," Chris said. "Until then, I think you had best not use this gift of yours."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I have been using this gift since I was seven, this is insane."

"Rhianna," Chris growled. She met his angry glare and was reminded about his promise last night and thier deal.

"Fine," she finally acquiesced.

"I mean it Rhianna. You know exactly what will happen if I catch you using your gift before Vin talks to Standing Fox."

"I'll leave right now," Vin stated.

"Mind some company, brother Vin?" Josiah asked. He was curious to hear what Standing Fox would say and knew that Chris would breathe easier if he knew there was someone to watch Vin's back.

"Not atal," Vin smiled.

He went over to give True a kiss. "Be good and mind Chris. Remember yer in bed an hour early tonight and yer not ta leave the boardinghouse less'n yer with someone."

"Yeah, yeah – OW! I mean yes sir. Be careful."

"Always am, Sunshine."

Vin and Josiah returned the following evening. Standing Fox was surprised to learn of Rhianna's presence in Four Corners and had wanted to take time to talk to the spirits. He assured Vin that within the people there were healers like Rhianna, though usually their gift did not manifest so early. He thought that the girl should be alright using her gift but recommended that she not attempt anything too extreme. The old man also told Vin he would like to meet the girl.

Grudgingly Chris gave his permission for Rhianna to use her gift so long as the case was not too severe. Nathan was pleased to have the girl help out at the clinic. Creed returned and he and True tried to cram as much fun into the summer as they could without getting into too much trouble. Billy and Rhianna joined in some of the time, but left the two friends to their own devices many days. Chris and Rhianna shared a meal with Mary and Billy a couple of nights a week and Rhianna started to look on the bright young boy as a little brother.

School was drawing nearer and neither True nor Rhianna savored the thought of being confined to the schoolhouse during their days. Rhianna started plotting ways to avoid what she considered to be an unnecessary incarceration. True told her she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell, but swore not to snitch if she managed to con her way out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please see warnings and disclaimers at beginning of the story**

_School was drawing nearer and neither True nor Rhianna savored the thought of being confined to the schoolhouse during their days. Rhianna started plotting ways to avoid what she considered to be an unnecessary incarceration. True told her she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell, but swore not to snitch if she managed to con her way out of it._

***

Rhianna was the epitome of politeness when Chris took her to meet with Ms. Willis two days prior to school beginning. It was explained that Rhianna had had private tutors mostly and had never attended a public school. They had a very pleasant interview and then Chris left the two together so that Ms Willis could test Rhianna to determine her level.

"Ms. Willis before we begin, may I tell you something, with all due respect?"

"Certainly."

"I do not believe that I am in need of any additional academic instruction. My training prior to coming here was very progressive and thorough. Please do not take offense, but I do not think that there is a great deal more for me to learn here. If the testing indicates that I am indeed beyond the level of this school, will you so inform my Uncle?"

The teacher smiled. "I am certain that whatever your level, we will be able to come up with something to challenge you here."

"I sincerely doubt that Ms. Willis and I feel it is my responsibility to inform you that if you think a bored True Tanner is an ungodly terror, you definitely do not want _me_ in your classroom."

"Are you threatening me young lady?" the teacher demanded eyes flashing.

"Most certainly not. I am well aware that you are close friends with Mary Travis who is engaged to my uncle. I just wanted to be honest concerning this situation. If your testing indicates I have areas of need, I will of course be more than pleased to gracefully accept your tutelage. However, if the testing indicates that I am beyond the level of this school, I fully expect you to tell my uncle that with the recommendation that I not attend."

"Well, young lady, perhaps we should proceed with testing."

They did so and Rhianna was able to complete most tasks in record time and was smug in the knowledge that she had not missed a single question, including the verbal follow-up that Ms. Willis had insisted upon.

The blond was in high spirits at the supper table that evening. Ms. Willis had regretfully informed Chris that she was not confident that she had anything to offer Rhianna. Indeed, she thought the girl could hold her own in the university setting. As Mrs. Whitaker had bustled out to take a plate to an ailing neighbor after she served the evening meal, Chris shared the results of testing with all those gathered at the dinner table. Most were rather surprised, but one was nothing but angry.

"This is bullshit!" True exclaimed. "Ouch!" she yelped when her outburst earned a sharp slap to her leg from Vin. "You mean she don't even have to go to school? This is so unfair."

"Haven't decided yet exactly what we are going to do," Chris informed the disgruntled girl.

"I must say, though I am hardly surprised to find that you excel in the area of language arts or even arithmetic, I thought for sure that our history and government structure would be unknown to you," Ezra observed giving her a calculated look.

Rhianna met Ezra's curious gaze and then found the contents of her plate very interesting, meriting careful study. She had sincerely hoped that no one would pick up on the one flaw in her plan to avoid the drudgery of public education.

"That is curious," Josiah observed.

"There _were_ history questions weren't there?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Yes sir."

"And ya didn't miss a single question – not one?" Buck wanted to know.

"No sir."

"Rhianna," Chris growled.

"Yes sir?" She asked meeting his fierce glare.

Chris stared her down for a full minute but when she didn't crack he continued, "How'd ya do it?"

"What?"

"Young lady, you know what I'm talking about and you had best start talkin'…now."

Rhianna cast a quick glance at True, imploring her for help. Her cousin had warned her back when she'd shared about her gift of healing to tell the seven men about her other gift. True shrugged, unable to think of anything to help her cousin.

"Well, I have been reading a great deal this summer," she started, trying to ignore Chris's angry glower. "I am very accomplished at remembering what I read." She could tell he wasn't buying it and was wondering how bad the punishment would be if she just stopped now and refused to offer anymore information.

True heaved a huge sigh, "Rhianna, just tell 'em."

After sharing a long look with True, the older girl nodded in resignation. Since Mrs. Whitaker was not present this evening, she supposed this was as good a time as any. She wasn't' really sure why she'd kept it secret this long, except out of habit. "I have another gift, other than healing," she stated quietly. She looked around at seven pair of expectant eyes. Well, she had their attention. "I can sense people. Their presence, their feelings, whether their lying or bluffing," with this she offered a wry grin as she looked at Ezra who winked at her. "Or sometimes what they are thinking."

The silence was deafening as those present tried to absorb the information.

"Thet's why ya always know when someone's comin' and who it is," Vin nodded having noticed this uncanny ability in the girl.

"Ya mean ya can tell what's in people's heads?" JD was incredulous

"Yes, but I do not read the thoughts of friends or family," Rhianna was quick to add, "At least not very often and never anything private or personal."

Ezra pulled out his deck of cards and shuffled dealing a card to everyone at the table except Rhianna. He picked his up, "What card do I have?"

"Queen of spades."

JD picked his up, "And me?"

"Ten of hearts."

Nathan lifted his and just looked at Rhianna.

She continued around the table, each person picking up the card and Rhianna telling him what he was holding until it got to Chris, who looked at her, eyes narrowed, not touching the card.

"So what am I thinking Rhianna?"

"I don't –"

"WHAT AM I THINKING?"

Tears sprung to her eyes, "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I KNOW you're disappointed. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. It's just that, in the past, when people have found out, they treat me differently. Don't want to be around me. True and Kieran were the exceptions," she hung her head, the tears leaking down onto her cheeks.

True started to get up and go to her cousin. She knew about the isolation the other girl had experienced since the age of five when this gift had emerged as well as the extent to which the clan had exploited it. Vin's hand on her arm stopped the younger girl. Worried for Rhianna, True tried to pull away with any angry glare for her brother, but he held tighter and shook his head, his eyes moving back to Chris.

"Rhianna," this was spoken gently but firmly and the girl had no choice but to meet Chris's eyes.

"Do you trust us? Do you trust me?"

"Yes sir."

"And do you really believe that any of us would treat you differently? That **I **would treat you differently?"

Rhianna's face colored in shame and she could no longer meet his intense gaze. "No sir."

"Look at me little girl," she obeyed. "_DO_ I think differently of you?"

She shook her head, smiling shyly through her tears as she read the acceptance and tenderness in his thoughts and when he moved his chair back and opened his arms she gladly went to accept the comforting embrace. Chris pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head, drying her tears and wondering what kind of hell Rhianna had experienced because of this so called "gift." After a few moments Chris could tell that the emotionally charged situation was wearing on Rhianna and decided to bring it to a close.

"Good. Glad we got that settled. So, this test today, you cheated?"

"No!"

The blond man arched his eyebrows. "So you knew the answers on yer own? You didn't go lookin' for them somewhere else, like in Ms. Willis's head?"

"Using my ability is like second nature. I used every means available to me to excel in the endeavor."

"You cheated."

Rhianna wanted to argue the point, but knew she would never win. She glared at the man.

"So tomorrow we will go and ask Ms Willis to give you another test, but this time I will sit there while you take it instead of Ms Willis."

"I would have done as well on much of it regardless."

"Okay, then you tell me which parts you should take over."

"Well, obviously history. I'm good in arithmetic, but not nearly as good as True. I can't do the complicated problems in my head. I found it more expedient to, ah," she cleared her throat and decided to just move on. "Vocabulary, spelling, and writing I did completely on my own and most of reading until she asked questions relating to literature that I had not read which seemed rather unfair anyway."

Chris nodded. "Anything else you think you should tell me."

Rhianna cleared her throat again, "I have a photographic memory so if she gives me the exact same written test I will be able to write down every answer that I did today."

"And do you have anymore "gifts" that you haven't told us about?" Chris wanted to know.

"No sir, that would be all, at least at present."

"If anything else comes up, I want to know about it first thing."

Rhianna nodded her head.

"I doubt that I need to tell you that this is one gift I do not want you using with any regularity."

"No, sir. I shield most of the time anyway. Hearing everyone's thoughts can drive one nearly insane. Sometimes, however, things come through regardless, particularly emotions or powerful thoughts."

"Do the best you can to allow people their privacy."

She nodded.

"Now go finish your food," he said, sending her off with a swat. "After we finish up here, you and I will go upstairs and discuss my views on cheating."

"But, I already explained-"

Chris held up his hand with a shake of his head and Rhianna decided it would be prudent not to argue any further at this point. The girl took her seat and let her breath out slowly. It felt as if a terrible weight had been lifted. She felt good, even if Chris was going to light a fire in her rear for cheating in a little while, he had accepted her, knowing full well what she could do. Looking around the table she allowed herself a brief reading of the men gathered. They all had. Oh there was confusion and a few other emotions, but these seven men still accepted her. She was family. She had people that cared about her and it felt very good. Her eyes met True's and they both smiled.

***

When Chris had approached Miss Willis about retesting Rhianna the young teacher had been confused. She saw no way that the girl could have cheated, but Mr. Larabee's stern demeanor kept her from asking too many questions. It was with incredulity that she informed him two hours later that the results had indeed come up quite differently.

"Young lady, I do not know how you managed to cheat on my initial examination, but I do not take kindly to cheating."

"Rhianna and I had a little talk about it. It won't happen again," Chris added with a stern look at the girl. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir." Chris arched his eyebrow and cocked his head toward the teacher and Rhianna knew what was expected. "I apologize, Miss Willis, and assure you that it will not happen again."

"Very well," Miss Willis said with a smile. "Even with these new results, Rhianna's skills in most areas are far beyond those of the other children. I believe that I will be able to design a program of study that will challenge her but since she will be working above the level of most of the children, much of her work will have to be done independently. I am concerned that she will become disinterested and restless and having dealt with True when she was bored…" the teacher left the sentence hanging with a meaningful glance at Rhianna.

_Oh Dear God! Rhianna thought. If she tells Chris what I said I won't sit comfortably for a month!_

"I don't think she'll be giving you any problems," Chris stated giving Rhianna a pointed look.

"No, Ms. Willis I can guarantee you that I will work well independently and in no way disrupt your classroom."

"Though I am glad that you are so graciously accepting my tutelage," Lauren Willis started using Rhianna's own words and giving the girl a knowing smile, before turning to Chris, "I would like to make a proposal that might keep Rhianna more engaged in the learning process."

Chris nodded for the teacher to continue.

"I understand that Rhianna has been helping Mr. Jackson in the clinic and has shown an interest in medicine. I thought perhaps we might ask Mr. Jackson if Rhianna could continue working with him a few afternoons a week. I am sure there is much that she could learn from him."

Chris nodded, "I'm sure Nathan would be willing."

"Also, since I was reminded recently that a bored True Tanner is an ungodly terror, I have given some thought as to how I might keep her out of mischief. I came up with the plan of having her help me with the younger children's mathematics lessons. Now if Rhianna is amiable, I thought I might have her accept responsibility for working with the younger students in their reading lessons twice a week. This will give me more time to work with the older children and hopefully will keep the girls from getting overly bored."

Chris grinned, "I think you might be on to something."

"You are going to intentionally put True in a position to influence impressionable young minds?" Rhianna was aghast. "Do you have any idea what she might teach them? If she doesn't lose her temper and kill one of them that is?"

"I will supervise to make certain the lessons stay strictly in the realm of mathematics and I believe this might be a very good opportunity for True to learn some patience."

Rhianna shook her head, "It might also be an opportunity for you to decrease your class size."

"Would you be willing to assist me with the younger students?" Ms. Willis continued as if Rhianna hadn't spoken."

Recognizing the olive branch that Miss Willis was offering, Rhianna willingly seized hold of it. She had no desire for Chris to ever know she had tried intimidating the pretty, young teacher. Besides, Miss Willis _had_ recommended the afternoons with Nathan and Rhianna owed her for that if nothing else.

"Certainly, ma'am."

"And to persuade True to do so as well?"

Rhianna rolled her eyes. Okay now this lady was pushing it. "I suppose I can try, but as I am sure you are well aware, True has a mind of her own."

"I think she'll agree," Chris stated knowingly. She would agree or not sit comfortably until she did if he knew Vin Tanner, which he did.

***

Mrs. Whittaker had prepared a special evening meal in celebration of the first day of school. Josiah had laughingly asked Ezra if he thought the celebration was for the girls, for the guardians, or for the woman herself who saw far more of the mischief makers during the summer days. Ezra, gold tooth flashing with a smile had answered that his money would be on the latter.

As the girls approached the table, True was in a fit of giggles, but the look on Rhianna's face would have scared a Comanche brave.

"Bee dty host Imshee! (Shut up, Brat)" she warned her cousin.

"You gonna make me?"

"I just might."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"Girls settle down," Josiah ordered. "We have a special meal here, let's sit down and enjoy it."

The two did as they were told, True's blue eyes still sparkling with mischief and repressed laughter. The rest of the men showed up to take their seats and various conversations and friendly banter started all around.

"So, Trouble, ya were able ta keep outta mischief the first day of school?" Buck wanted to know.

"Yep!" True said proudly.

"No trouble with Jonathan?" Nathan wondered.

"Well, _I _didn't have any trouble with 'im."

Chris's head went up. He hadn't received any messages so he had assumed Rhianna had behaved. "You didn't get in a fight with Jonathon?" he wanted to know.

Before she could answer, True piped in, "Oh, no. He _likes_ Rhianna. He likes her A LOT."

"True Tanner I swear to God if you do not shut up I will tear your tongue right out."

True just laughed hysterically and much to Rhianna's annoyance there were quite a few chuckles around the table.

"Honestly, True, I think I might have to shoot you."

Hearing Chris's favorite phrase roll off Rhianna's tongue, with exactly the same voice inflection as her guardian was too much for the rest of the group and gales of laughter filled the room.

"Ya, should a seen him," True gasped out. "Followed her around like a puppy dog. Tried to carry her books home. If she'd had her gun, think she might a shot HIM."

"True, this is not funny. He is an annoying boorish idiot."

"An' he thinks you are – and I quote, 'The purdiest thing this side of the Mississippi.'"

Rhianna's chair scraped loudly as she got up menacingly. True's hands went up in the air. "Alright, alright. I won't say another word."

The older girl sat back down, but cast one more glare at True who was still giggling. Honestly she should shoot True and then heal her so that she could shoot her again. Of course doing so would alert Chris to the fact that she had a gun. No that would never do. Well, there were other ways to get even with the little brat.

When it came time to serve the dessert, Rhianna was quick to offer to help. While doing so she "accidently" bumped into True forcing her face into the piece of chocolate cake that was being passed right in front of her.

"Rhianna Larabee!" True yelled, jumping to her feet. "You did that on purpose."

"Don't be ridiculous, True, you were just too busy giggling to pay attention to what was going on."

True's eyes narrowed as she picked up the piece of cake and threw it at Rhianna who of course anticipated the move and ducked so that the piece hit Vin square in the face. Both girls stopped and there was a moment of utter silence as Vin wiped the chocolate off of his face. Then True and Rhianna looked at each other and both burst out laughing.

"Oh, ya think, thet's funny do ya?" Vin ask threateningly. Soon the entire table was laughing hysterically, including Vin. "Hope ya realize, thet yer gonna have ta go take a bath after supper, Sunshine," he said with an evil grin.

"WHAT? Why? Just had one yesterday."

"Ya got choc'late in yer hair."

True wiped at the offending frosting. "It'll come out."

Vin just shook his head.

True turned back to Rhianna. "I'm gonna get you for this."

"Might I remind you that I am required to drink milk on a regular basis because of you."

After eying each other for a few seconds both girls broke out into smiles. It had been worth the teasing and the bath just to see the look on Vin's face when that cake hit. Some things just weren't worth staying riled over.

After a week of school, Rhianna had been able to convince Jonathon of the depths of her disregard for him. He then had to endure the teasing of the other children over having made such a fool of himself over her. Of course he was enough of a bully to force most into silence within the first couple of days. True being the exception but he was staying clear of the Tanner girl after that talk Chris had had with him before last summer.

The second week of school ended and True had actually managed to keep trouble to a minimum. She'd had no fights, at least none that got physical and the minor mischief she had gotten into had not resulted in any serious punishment. This was definitely a record!

Friday after school Rhianna was treating True, Billy, and Creed to a sarsaparilla at the store when Jonathon and a couple of his cronies showed up. He pushed his way through catching both Creed and True with his elbows which of course had True ready to smack him, but Rhianna pulled her back.

"Really, True, such a clumsy imbecile can hardly be blamed for his inability to comport himself like a civilized being."

Jonathon spun on her with a snarl, "Civilized! Like that bitch would know anything about civilized bein' raised by a filthy Injun."

"You son-of-a-" Once again Rhianna cut True off, actually taking hold of her shoulders and spinning her around in the other direction. Mrs. Potter was coming their way and True did not need adult witnesses. Though struggling, True wasn't really putting herself into the resistance, realizing that her cousin had her best interests in mind.

"Well, what would be your excuse then? I suppose you are just an uncouth cretin by nature? Are you an anomaly or is your whole family the same?" Rhianna tossed back at him as she continued propelling True out the door with the help of the two boys.

"If ya weren't so purdy, I'd show ya what I think of all yer fancy words," Jonathon said threateningly shaking his fist at the blond girl.

Rhianna tossed him a sly smile that was meant to be inviting before she disappeared out the door. The children crossed the street, True cussing a blue streak and giving vivid details of what she would like to do to the school bully. She shocked Billy so much with her tirade that he ended up with sarsaparilla coming out of his nose.

"Curse it all if that idiot boy didn't make me forget my new notebook. I'll just run back and get it real quick and catch up with all of you," Rhianna stated heading back to the store with a wave for her friends. An evil smile crossed her lips as she headed back to the store. True and she were not so very different that Rhianna would completely ignore a slight to her family.

An hour later found all the kids as well as Ezra, Josiah, and Buck enjoying a glass of lemonade on the porch of the boardinghouse. Vin approached, and anyone could see the storm clouds in his blue eyes. Most eyes went quickly to True, wondering what it was she'd done this time.

He stopped and folded his arms glaring at True. "Étónêsóotse? (What happened?)" He demanded in a deathly quiet voice.

True swallowed hard. "Whatcha mean? I ain't done nuthin."

"Then reckin' ya can tell me why Jonathon's face's all bruised and bloodied?"

"Vin, I didn't-"

"True, don't lie to me. Mz. Potter said he was givin' ya what for earlier."

"Vin, True is not responsible for Jonathon's current state of injury," sharp blue eyes turned to Rhianna. "I am."

"What happened?" he growled.

"I was taking a short cut through the alley to catch up with True and the boys and he and his friends cornered me and attempted to, let's see, how did he put it, oh yes 'steal a kiss.' So I took it upon myself to teach him one of Josiah's favorite lessons," here she paused with a smile for the large preacher. "Thou shalt not steal." Her green eyes sparkled as she continued. "Surely a young lady has the right to defend her honor when she is thus put upon by such vulgarity?" she looked inquiringly at the men lounging on the porch and then to Vin.

"Indubitably," Ezra answered with Josiah adding his nod, white teeth flashing in a contagious smile.

"Might just have ta find the kid myself and have a talk with him about how ta treat young ladies," Buck stated, never liking to hear of males at any age trying to take advantage of the gentler sex.

"Oh, I don't believe the young man in question will be attempting any such thing again. At least not around me."

Vin just shook his head. He couldn't fault the girl for defending herself and she hadn't used a weapon or caused any permanent damage. Chris wasn't going to be happy, but it didn't seem like this had been Rhianna's fault. The tracker was rather impressed that she was able to take on three of them and not come away with a scratch. Though it might bare some investigating. He had thought the other older girl didn't share her cousins advanced fighting skills.

"In fact, I don't believe the young oaf in question will be coming any nearer to me than he has to for quite sometime."

Vin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Before he ran off with his tail between his legs, I told him that if his little soldier ever came to attention in front of me again, I would tell my Uncle Chris who would undoubtedly shoot it off."

This was too much for the surrounding group and they all burst into laughter. Except for Billy who hadn't really followed other than she was going to have Chris shoot the older boy, which actually seemed quite likely to Billy if the gunfighter were to find out what the bully had been up to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please see the first chapter for warnings and disclaimers.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Nothing makes me want to write more than seeing those in my inbox. Some of you have asked for more "True" in this story and I am working on a section that revolves almost exclusively around her. I will admit though I am not sure I can do her character justice the way that Wolfpyre does. I shall try my best. That said, the next part may be a longer time in coming as the outline is far less flush than the ones I've had up to this point. Without further ado:**

Chapter 4

Chris walked down the dusty street his hand on Billy's shoulder. They were headed to the store, after which Chris had promised to take the boy fishing. Rhianna was helping Mary at the newspaper. Mary had been quick to note that the girl was a natural investigative reporter, though she would certainly never allow a child to take such a position. Still, when she learned of Rhianna's unique gift, Chris could see the wheels turning in the newspaperwoman's head. He had been quick enough to inform the pair that should the newspaper show an unprecedented increase in groundbreaking stories or intimate personal details of the townspeople he would spank _both_ of them.

"So how are you getting on with Rhianna?"

Billy cocked his head to look up at his hero. At first he had been rather jealous of the girl, but it really hadn't taken long to realize that her presence didn't threaten his relationship with Chris at all. "Good enough. She's not near as touchy as True and she helps me with my homework. She ain't much for playin' but she tells really good stories, and she's willing to listen to a fellow, even though she's older than me."

Chris smiled at the boy's honest description before he was distracted by something across the street. Green eyes narrowing, Chris noticed the Baker boy step out of the livery stable, face still bruised from Rhianna's beating. Telling Billy to go ahead to the store, Chris turned off, deciding it was time that he and the schoolyard bully had another talk. Upon seeing the black-clad gunman headed his direction Jonathon froze, fear written all over his face.

The tall blond man came to a stop in front of the terrified boy, one hand resting casually on his gun. Leveling his cold angry glare at the youth, he didn't say a word for at least thirty seconds. "Do I need to talk to your pa about your lack of respect for womenfolk?" he finally growled. Jonathon gulped and shook his head furiously.

Chris bent down so that his face was only inches from the boy's. "If I ever hear of you trying to force a girl to do _anything _again," he said, his voice deathly quiet, "You might as well become a priest, because I guarantee you will _never _father children." Noticing the puddle forming in the dirt at the boy's feet, Chris figured he'd gotten his message across, so he turned and walked away.

XX00XX00XX00XX00XX00

"True, leave him alone!"

"Mind your own business, Rhianna! The little snitch has got this comin'!"

"It was not his fault, True. It is not like he went tattling. Chris asked him a direct question. Billy can no more lie successfully to Chris than you can to Vin."

"Least I try!"

"It's not even Billy you are angry with. You have been out of sorts and sporting for a fight all week. If you had even a modicum of self-control you would not be in this mess so let it go."

"Go to Hell!"

"Fine! You want to fight? Let's go! It has been awhile, after all, Imshee!"

The glint in True's blue eye's showed her excitement at the prospect and she instinctively lowered to a crouched stance.

"Rhianna, I don't think-" Creed started looking worried, having seen what True could do.

"Stay outta this," True growled.

"Not to worry, Creed. I know what I'm doing," Rhianna assured the boy without taking her eyes off True. "Billy, don't go running for anyone," she warned sharply. "This is between True and me. We'll be alright."

With that statement she rushed her cousin who easily avoided her. True countered with an attempted kick to Rhianna's stomach, which the blond girl of course anticipated and dodged. The following display was nothing short of impressive and the boys stood watching the two girls in awe. Both were well trained having fought for their lives on more than one occasion, though True's skills probably surpassed those of her cousin. On the other hand, Rhianna was older, bigger, and able to anticipate True's every move, which offered a definite advantage.

After several minutes of grappling, both girls' clothes were torn and dirty. True sported a black eye and bloody lip. Though Rhianna's face was fine, True had landed her fair share of painful hits and kicks on other parts of the older girl's body. Casting a glance back to the edge of the meadow Rhianna saw two figures fast approaching and knew she needed to bring this to a close.

At True's next attack she flipped over her cousin's body pinning True's arm behind her back and slamming her against a tree. "Play time's over, company's coming."

True continued to struggle, "Let go of me Coo-bwoirryn!"

"Enough!" Rhianna demanded. "Knock it off or I am going break your arm, True," she warned putting enough pressure on the appendage to get True's attention. "Vin get's wind of this and you will find yourself in exactly the same predicament as yesterday so CALM DOWN!"

As the words started to sink in, True felt the pain in her face begin to recede and realized that while threatening to break her arm, Rhianna was healing her wounds. By the time Rhianna released True, all her bruises were gone, as was the sting Vin's belt had left on her backside. Having calmed down, she looked up thankfully at Rhianna with a sheepish grin.

"How come ya didn't just do that in the first place?"

"You were being a brat."

"I was in a bad mood."

"Feeling better?"

Before True got the chance to answer, a man's voice broke in, "What in the Sam Hill is going on here?"

The two turned to see an angry Buck Willmington, hands on hips, glaring down at them with an obviously concerned JD at his side.

"Just a friendly wrestling match," Rhianna answered with a smile.

"Friendly?" Buck demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Of course, friendly. Do you see any marks?"

Buck's eyes went from True to Rhianna then back again.

"Hell, Bucklin," True added, "You've seen what I can do when I get mad. We was just playin'."

"True and I used to spar all the time when we were younger."

Buck's gaze shifted to the two boys and Rhianna saw her nice little fabrication falling apart. Before that could happen she continued, "I pointed out that True has been out of sorts and asked if she wanted to have a go, expend some energy. Isn't that right?" she asked turning to the boys, who quickly nodded their agreement to the semi-true statement.

"Don't know that Vin and Chris would approve even if it was friendly," Buck warned, though he had relaxed accepting that the girls hadn't been trying to hurt each other.

"An' you're both gonna be in for it when they get a look at your clothes," JD said with a wince, noting the dirt and tears.

"Aw hell!" True said looking at herself.

"We have time to wash everything before they get back, and I think we could even patch things reasonably," Rhianna suggested. "Did you not ever get rambunctious as a child?" She asked the two men manipulatively. "You do not really want us to get into trouble if we are willing to clean up our mess do you?" her soft southern drawl making her sound more the innocent child than ever.

True turned on her best puppy dog eyes and added her own plea, "Yeah come on guys, please, we was just playin'. You gotta know how that is?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

Rhianna watched Buck's blue eyes soften and an easy smile spread across his face. JD grinned thinking of the past exploits of a not so distant childhood. If anyone could understand horseplay these two could.

"Alright, guess gettin' dirty ain't really that big a deal," the taller of the men agreed, moving over to tickle True a bit, then ruffle Rhianna's hair.

Both girls breathed a silent sigh of relief and Rhianna gave True a wink. Seldom did the older girl actually get caught and True often said that her cousin could talk her way out of a burlap bag. She only wished she could heal her own bruises as well as she had True's. If anyone caught site of the dark mottling spreading across her ribcage she was going to have some explaining to do.

As the group was headed back toward town, Creed fell back to whisper to Rhianna, "True may be my best friend, but if I ever need a lawyer I'm comin' to you."

XX00XX00XX00XX00XX00XX00

"All right, squirt," Rhianna said fondly coming up beside Billy, "Where's my half?" Mary had rewarded them for helping her clean the office by sending the boy off to buy a few pennies worth of candy.

"I, uh, don't have it," he mumbled, blushing and looking at his shoes.

Rhianna looked at his dejected stance and mud-spattered trousers and didn't need to read his mind to know what had happened. "Jonathon?" She queried, knowing that following Chris's humiliating talk the bully had been making Billy's life a living hell. He nodded dejectedly.

"Hey why's the midget so sad?" True teased as she and Creed approached.

"Jonathan's been at it again," Rhianna explained.

"This bullshit is getting purdy damn old!" True exclaimed. She might find Billy annoying and give him her own share of grief, but that didn't mean she was willing to stand by while someone else did. "That son of bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"I could not agree more," Rhianna said, eyes narrowing. "But you dare not go anywhere near the cretin, True, lest you risk imparting a fatal injury and signing your own death warrant with Vin.

"Can I at least, watch?" she asked excitedly, knowing her cousin could cause the boy horrible, pain, heal him, and then do it again, probably without ever getting caught.

Rhianna looked speculatively at Billy for a while, easily seeing his embarrassment at the whole situation. Not only had the bully been harassing Billy, but he had teased the younger boy mercilessly about having girls fight his battles for him. Never mind that the dunderhead was at least three times the boy's size and nearly twice his age.

Spending several evenings with Chris and the Travis's had allowed Rhianna to get to know the young boy quite well. She had learned about the extreme fear he had experienced after his father's death, how he had been terrorized, as well as his triumph over this fear when he helped to expose his father's murderers. Here another bully was trying to lock him into a shell of fear and shame. Over her dead body!

"Having you or me fight the battle for him is not going help him in the long run, True."

"Rhianna," True shook her head, quickly following her cousin's train of thought, "Jonathon is like three times his size."

"How old were you the first time you brought a grown man to his knees?"

True nodded, "Younger than Billy."

"Exactly. So," she turned her attention back to the young boy, "Billy, how would you like to learn to fight?"

"Really, you could teach me?"

"Just enough to bring Jonathon down once. I will not teach you unless you swear to only fight to defend yourself when there is no other way out," she admonished. Billy was like the little brother that she never had and she had no intention totally corrupting him.

"Chris ain't gonna like even that," True said with a conspiratal grin. She had no qualms at all with corrupting the little goody goody if Rhianna could talk him into it. She could already see the look on Jonathon's face when he was downed by little Billy Travis. Sweet!

Rhianna nodded. "That is a fact. So Billy, this is your choice. If you do this and fight Jonathon, there is a high probability that you will end up in deep trouble with Chris and your mother when all is said and done."

"You'd be in trouble too, wouldn't you?" Billy asked biting his lip, trying to decide. He didn't like the idea of disappointing Chris or Mama and he didn't want to get Rhianna in trouble, but he was tired of feeling afraid and ashamed.

"Don't you worry about me Billy Travis. So what is your choice?"

The boy smiled, "Teach me."

XX00XX00XX00XX00

As lady luck would have it, things finally came to a head at the schoolyard during lunch.

"I didn't get enough to eat Travis!" Jonathon said grabbing a hold of Billy's lunch pail.

Rhianna had been preparing to head over to Nathan's but quickly redirected when she felt the undeniable tension of those behind the school.

"That's probably 'cause you're a fat pig," True taunted the boy heading to intercept.

Jonathon glowered at the girl, but didn't release the lunch pail. "This ain't your business Tanner!" He shifted his attention back to Billy. "You gonna give me this pail? Or is baby Billy gonna go hidin' behind the girls again?"

"Why you-" True had heard enough and was ready to jump the big horse's ass, but Rhianna caught hold of her overalls, pulling her back.

The blond girl looked at Billy in silent query. She would not push him if he didn't feel ready. Billy looked at Rhianna and swallowed. Now or never he figured.

"Neither."

"What'd you say, boy?"

"I said neither. Leave me alone Jonathan."

Seeing Rhianna hold True back, the bully caught on that they were going to let Billy fight his own battle. Oh, he was so going to enjoy this. Larabee's little prince was going down. He was tired of being made to look the fool and he was going to let everyone know that he was still top dog and not to be messed with.

Grabbing hold of the smaller boy's shirtfront, Jonathon was gratified to see fear in the brat's eyes.

The larger boy was caught totally off guard however when Billy grabbed hold of his big hand with both of his small ones and wrenched his thumb backward with all of his might, causing the bully to lean to the right with a groan and loosen his grip. Taking advantage of the situation, Billy did what Rhianna had taught him and brought the palm of his hand up to connect with the base of Jonathan's nose with as much force as possible.

As pain exploded across the bully's face, one hand went to his bleeding nose while the other arm swung to backhand Billy, sending him flying onto the ground.

"Exactly what is going on here?" Ms. Willis's voice demanded breaking through the ring of onlookers. Everything fell silent as a graveyard. Upon seeing Jonathon bleeding the young teacher's eyes went immediately to True, but it was obvious that the girl hadn't been fighting. When her eyes fell on Billy, she was shocked.

Ms. Willis sighed heavily, wondering for the hundredth time if she had been crazy to renew her contract after last year. She moved forward to take a look at Jonathon's bleeding nose, relieved that it did not seem broken. After helping him get the bleeding stopped, she sent him to wash up with strict instructions to come directly back to the classroom when he finished.

The end of the day saw the two boys standing in opposite corners while, Ms. Willis finished writing letters to each of their parents. Having learned a bit after last year, she had been able to intimidate some of the younger students into explaining what had happened and both boys had reluctantly nodded in the affirmative when she had checked this story with the culprits.

"Jonathon Baker," she called the older of the two boys first. The young teen stopped in front of the teacher's desk head down. "I am tired of your fighting at school. It seems that more than half the time you are the one spurring these brawls and I will not have it. You will be excluded from classes for the next two days. I have included extra lessons for you to complete and you had better return with a very changed attitude, young man." She handed him the letter for his father to sign and sent the boy off.

"Billy Travis." Dragging his feet, the younger boy eventually came to rest in front of the pretty teacher. "I am very disappointed, you should have come to me rather than let yourself be dragged into a fight."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I have written a note to your mother, explaining the situation. I would like to have it signed and returned to me tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Run along then," she said more gently. She actually felt bad. Billy was a good boy and she knew this wasn't his fault. Still it was her job to remain impartial. The rule was no fighting at school.

Rhianna had made a point of finishing up at the clinic early so she could meet Billy as he came out of the schoolhouse. She looked askance at the letter. "Are you going to wait until tonight?"

The boy shook his head. He hated waiting. "Nah, think I'll head on over to the Clarion right now. Get it over with."

Smart kid. Better to have Mary deal with this than Chris. Unfortunately luck was not on their side today. They walked into the newspaper office to see a blushing Mary backing away from Chris, and Rhianna was only too aware that they had interrupted something.

"Hi there," Mary started cheerfully turning her back on the smirking peacekeeper, but her face fell immediately when she saw the bruise on Billy's cheek.

"What on earth happened?" she demanded, moving forward to cup his face in her hand.

Without comment, Billy handed her the letter. Mary's eyes widened in surprise as she scanned the note and Chris's face grew grim as he read it over her shoulder.

"But where on earth did you learn to fight?" Mary knew the size of the Baker boy and for Billy to have inflicted such damage was more than a little surprising.

"I taught him," Rhianna stated quietly. Two sets of angry parental eyes turned toward her. "Billy has been putting up with his bullying long enough. He has a right to defend himself. That is all he did, defend himself."

"But if that's true, why didn't you tell someone, sweetheart?" Mary wanted to know, turning back to her son.

"Mary," Rhianna answered for the boy, "There is not always going to be an adult around to take care of things for him. Sometimes he is going to have to stand up and fight his own battles," her eyes went to Chris's and the two held one another's gaze for several seconds.

"Mama, I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Billy finally said, "But Rhianna's right. He wasn't gonna leave me be until I stood up to him myself."

"Now see here-" Mary started, her eyes sparking, but Chris's hand on her shoulder brought her up short.

"They're right, Mary," he said softly. "The boy has a right to defend himself. That said," his voice turned stern "I _do not_ want to hear of either of you provoking or starting a fight. And if there is anymore fighting at school, by either one of you, for any reason at all, sitting is going to become a very unpleasant experience for you. Am I understood?"

The two blond children answered in unison, "Yes, sir."

"And you young lady," he said, pinning Rhianna with a look that let her know she had best listen and listen very carefully, "Next time you take it in your head to teach Billy something outside of school lessons, ASK FIRST!"

"Yes, sir."

He turned questioning eyes to Mary, as if to ask if she was satisfied. She really should at least make them copy a Bible verse or something, but with a roll of her eyes offered a nod and a smiled. She leaned down to give Billy a hug.

"Please don't make a habit of this."

"I won't, Mama."

She turned to Rhianna and gave the girl a hug as well. "I know you were just trying to help Billy, and I thank you for that."

"No need."

Chris stepped forward. "Okay, off with you two before I decide you need a bit more than words to keep you in line," he said fondly offering a playful swat to each of his kids.

"Mr. Larabee, I think you might be getting soft," Mary said, looking up at him after the children had run off.

"Nope, just wanted to get rid of them so we could continue where we left off, Mrs. Travis," he answered, slipping an arm around her waist.

XX00XX00XX00XX00

Unbeknownst to Rhianna her lucky streak in being able to avoid trouble was about to come crashing to an end. Disaster struck for the girl when Chris dropped his remaining cheroots into the river riding out to one of the more distant homesteads to check on a complaint of cattle rustling. He returned to town tired and frustrated just before Mrs. Potter closed the store. Definitely needing a smoke, he strode into the store, brusquely asking the storekeeper for a box of his regulars. The woman gave him the oddest look before she retrieved the stogies from behind the counter. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, despite his grim countenance.

"Whatever happened to the last ones?"

"Dropped in the river," he said curtly.

"Oh, that is a shame," she stated sympathetically, "A brand new box too. Well, this one's on the house, then," the woman said kindly, hoping to improve the surly gunfighter's mood. She had a soft spot for Chris since he had helped bring her husband's murderer to justice.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said with a nod before heading out. He didn't make it to the door, however, before he turned around, his face perplexed, "Mz. Potter, what did you mean 'a brand new box'?"

"The box your niece picked up for you last night of course. You've been going through more than you used to but an entire box in one day _is _a bit much even for you Mr. Larabee," she chuckled.

Chris exited, a dangerous look on his face and headed to the saloon. He needed a drink before he dealt with that devious little menace that he now called niece. Vin was sitting in a dark corner, his back to the wall so Chris grabbed a drink and joined him. The two sat quietly for quite some time.

"No sign of rustlers?"

"Nope. Guy's loco."

Vin nodded. After a few more minutes of silence he ventured, "So, what's she done now?"

"Been gettin' cheroots for me from Mz. Potter. Only seems that she's been forgetting to give 'em to me."

"Thet 'splains why she sleeps with her window open sometimes, and why I'd catch the scent of 'em even when ya ain't been in the room."

"Yep."

"True part of it?"

"Don't know yet."

"Reckon we should go find out?"

"I suppose," Chris finished his drink and the two headed for the boardinghouse.

"T'ain't all that big a deal. Lots a kids try smokin' one time or another. True and Billy did, 'member?"

"Don't think she just tried it."

It was nearly suppertime so the two men sat on the porch awaiting the girls' arrival. They didn't have to wait long. Rhianna chased True right up onto the porch, both girls pulling up short when they took in Chris's grim look.

"Care to tell me what you did with the box of cheroots you picked up from Mz. Potter yesterday?"

Rhianna's face lost all color. She'd been found out. How? She had been so careful. Going so far as to keep track of how much Chris was smoking so that she could best time her own purchases on his behalf.

"I was planning on giving them to you."

"Don't lie to me, little girl. You are in enough trouble as it is."

"True, know anythin' 'bout this?" Vin questioned.

"True's got no part of this," Rhianna answered quickly.

Vin gave True a searching look and then nodded. "Reckon ya cain go along an' play then." True gave Rhianna a sympathetic look and darted off.

"You never said I couldn't smoke," Rhianna stated taking the defensive.

"What?"

"You never said that it was against the rules to smoke."

"If you didn't think I would have a problem with it, why you been sneakin' around to do it?"

"You never _said _that I couldn't," Rhianna stated again not willing to concede the point.

"Get up to your room. I'll be right up, and Rhianna, I want those new cheroots and any others that you've got."

She headed upstairs and had the stogies ready for Chris when he arrived. This incident bothered Chris more than he liked to admit, not just the smoking, but the obvious fact that it had been a long-standing habit for the girl. Her past life haunted him, and part of him wondered if he even had a right to punish her for something she honestly thought was completely acceptable. A very small part. As he had pointed out to her before, she was a smart girl and she had a pretty good idea of the expectations that he held for her.

Chris took a seat on Rhianna's bed, pulling her across his lap without a word. Chris's hand smacked hard and fast on Rhianna's skirt-clad bottom. She was crying hard by the time he let her up. "No more smoking," he said gruffly then gave her a hug before he got up to leave. He stopped at the door and turned closely examining the girl sniffling on the bed. "Anything else you care to tell me about? Anything else you been sneakin' around doin' that I might not approve of?"

"No sir," she answered looking him straight in the eyes.

Chris gave a nod and then left the room.

Shortly after, True joined Rhianna. "How bad was it?"

"Not great. Could have been worse."

"He get the whisky too?"

"What do you take me for, an amateur? I looked him straight in the eye told him I wasn't doing anything else he would disapprove of."

"And he believed you?"

"Of course."

True sighed. "Wish I could get away with lyin' ta Vin, but he always knows. You realize he catches you in that lie you are in deep shit."

"I will have to be particularly careful then, won't I?"

_One Week Later_

Josiah let out a contented sigh as he finished a large piece of peach pie and sipped at his coffee.

"How is everything Mr. Sanchez?"

"Heavenly, as usual, Mrs. Davis. You know you have the best peach pie and coffee in the territory."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Sanchez."

Just then True dashed by the window. Rhianna followed at a more respectable pace.

"That niece of Mr. Larabee's is such a nice, thoughtful girl. It just touches me how she comes in here to get coffee for you gentlemen when you are on patrol or sitting over at the jail."

Josiah looked up at the proprietress. "How often would you say she does that, Mrs. Davis?"

"Oh it must be at least three times a week. I know she's taken you more than one cup, Mr. Sanchez," she said with a wink and lowered her voice to a whisper, "She confided in me that you gentleman really prefer my coffee to that at the boardinghouse."

"You do make a mighty fine cup of coffee," Josiah said with a smile, taking another big sip of his. As he left he ran into Nathan.

"Nathan, has Rhianna ever brought you coffee?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothin'. I'm going over to the jail."

The young sheriff was sitting outside the jail, arguing with Buck when Josiah approached.

"Hey, Josiah, will you tell Buck that he ain't got a snowball's chance in hell of catching that new dressmaker's eye."

"Does seem that she is rather determined in rebuffing all advances, brother Buck," Josiah agreed before proceeding with his question, "Has Rhianna ever brought either of you a cup of coffee over here at the jail or when you were on patrol?"

"No. Why would she?" JD asked and Buck just shook his head.

"No reason. See ya 'round."

Later that day, Josiah helped Chris deliver some printing supplies that had come to the mercantile for Mary. Rhianna sat with Billy in Mary's kitchen, having a cookie. "Thank you so much. Going to get these things was next on my agenda. I'm getting all kinds of help today. Rhianna kindly helped Billy with his report while I worked on tomorrow's headline. I am actually ahead of schedule for once," Mary smiled.

"Glad to hear she's been no trouble," Chris grinned and ruffled Rhianna's blond curls and then did the same to Billy. "Take it you've been behaving too, son?"

"Yes sir," Billy smiled up at his hero.

"Would you gentlemen like a cookie and a fresh cup of coffee? Rhianna was thoughtful enough to brew a fresh pot while I finished up my article."

"Seems Rhianna is all sorts of thoughtful when it comes to coffee," Josiah observed.

The blond girl slowly turned her green eyes to face the large man, hoping beyond hope that he was not talking about what she was afraid he was talking about.

"In fact Mrs. Davis was just telling me this morning how touched she was by your niece's thoughtfulness, Chris. Why I guess she shows up three times a week to fetch a cup a coffee for one of us that's on patrol or at the jail."

Chris's smile turned to a grim line, "That so?"

"Yep."

"You ever got one of those cups of coffee Chris?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

Thinking fast Rhianna was about to proclaim that they had just never been on duty, but Josiah continued.

"Neither has Nathan…or JD…or Buck."

Rhianna dropped her head down onto her arms, which were folded on the table. Damn! Damn! Damn! Chris was standing behind her and his anger was palatable. Even if she weren't empathic it would be palatable. She was so dead. When the hand descended to her neck, Rhianna was in no way surprised. Lifting her head she turned to look at Chris. This was not good. The pressure on her neck intensified and she obligingly stood up. Without as much as a single word Chris directed her up the stairs towards Billy's bedroom.

"Sit," he ordered pointing at the bed and then just stood there with his arms folded glowering at her for what seemed an eternity. Finally he continued "How long?"

Rhianna swallowed, "Since I arrived. But you never told me I wasn't allowed to drink coffee. Where I come from it is common place for individuals of all ages to drink coffee."

Chris's glare only intensified and Rhianna decided she might have tried playing that card one too many times. After a few more moments of silence, Chris finally spoke again.

"Sneakin' a few cups of coffee's only worth a couple of swats. Then again it was more'n a few, but even with all the sneaking around I would have let you off with a pretty quick trip over my knee," the man paused and leaned down so that he was only inches from her face, "But you looked me right in the eyes and lied to me."

Rhianna swallowed hard. Possible lines of defense flitted through her mind, but as she watched the anger flashing in Chris's eyes she knew that any of them would only make this worse, so she opted for contriteness. "I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be," he said standing and reaching to unbuckle his belt.

Rhianna's eyes got wide. There had to be a way out of this! Think Rhianna! Think! "Uncle Chris, please," she started to beg doing her best impression of True's puppy dog eyes.

"Turn around and bend over the bed," Chris barked and Rhianna winced as he pulled his belt from its loops with a snap.

The girl sat there, hopelessly, tears already forming in her eyes. Praying he would have a change of heart.

"NOW!"

Slowly Rhianna got up and did as she was told. He didn't make her wait for long and Rhianna gasped as the first lick hit, coming to the full realization that this was going to be a great deal more painful than anything she had yet endured. By the time Chris's belt fell for the fourth lick she was sobbing, and by the time he was finished she was certain that she would never sit again.

Chris was still surprised by how stoically Rhianna took her punishments. Though he didn't catch an air of defiance or stubbornness, she never begged for him to stop nor did she apologize and promise to be good. He hoped it wasn't due to a lack of trust between them.

When he finished, Rhianna just lay on the bed crying. She didn't even respond when he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was several minutes before she turned to him. He opened his arms, and she willingly clung to him. It was on the tip of her tongue to say that she was sorry, but confusion held her back. Her whole life she had been lying to people. If True was a thief, then she was a liar. She played one role and then another in order to get whatever it was that she wanted or needed.

Rhianna was very sorry that she had disappointed the man that now held her and offered her comfort, but somehow, a war raged within her. Was she sorry? Well she was certainly sorry she'd gotten caught. And she was extremely sorry to have just taken the first belting of her life. But was she really sorry? Sure she had said she was sorry before he had started. Sheer manipulation.

Her fourteen-year-old mind finally yielded to her twelve year old body and selfishly put the moral dilemma away concentrating only on her own misery and sense of injustice. She was not ready to truly admit that she was wrong. That her way of thinking was wrong. She clung to Chris and the comfort that he offered.

"Ssshhh, it's all over now. Hush baby girl. I forgive you and it's done." Finally, her sobbing stopped and eventually even the sporadic hitching sobs calmed. Chris held her for a few more minutes gently stroking her hair before he got up. "Take as long as you need. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Later that evening, before Chris tucked Rhianna into bed he caught her chin forcing her to look straight at him. "Now is there anything else that you been doing that you should confess to me?" he wanted to know.

Rhianna's face was as unreadable as ever as she shook her head. She wasn't sure why she did it. Why she lied again. Perhaps because the liquor was her last luxury or maybe because she'd had to steal to get it and she knew that would put her in huge trouble. Not to mention that it was hidden away with the gun she had purloined. Possibly because it represented her last bit of freedom. Maybe it was habit or then again it could have been plain stubbornness.

"I didn't hear you."

"No sir. There is nothing else," she said staring into his eyes, which sparkled a hazel green in this light.

"Rhianna, I certainly hope you are not lying to me. Because if you are and I find out, I will tan your hide every day for a week. I WILL NOT tolerate lying."

Rhianna almost caved and she almost let her shields down to read him. There was a look in his eyes. Almost like he knew that she was indeed lying. But a card laid is a card played. A shiver went down her spine and she fervently hoped that this was not a hand she was destined to lose.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," she stated meekly. He kissed her forehead and Rhianna climbed into bed, lying on her stomach. Chris had to curb a smile. The only time she slept on her stomach was right after a tanning.


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR WARNINGS & DISCLAIMERS**

Chapter 5

Rhianna inhaled deeply before taking a sip of the expensive brandy in her glass as she looked up at the stars. The quiet of the dark night was blissful. Constantly having to shield against the ever-present press of people's thoughts and emotions could be most vexing. Tranquil moments such as these were essential to rejuvenation.

Her thoughts flitted to the dire consequences should she be caught in her current activity and she shuddered. Not that her newest acquisition wasn't worth the risk, she smiled looking at the amber fluid with a grin. Well, she had little to be concerned with at the moment. Chris and Buck had left town this morning to transport a prisoner to a trial in a town north of Eagle Bend and were not expected back for a week. She had been more than a little surprised to feel a pang of anxiety and sadness when Chris took his leave. Rhianna was unused to such sentimentality and it left her unsettled.

A piece of her was well aware that she was becoming too entrenched in this life and this knowledge sent rivulets of fear through her. Undoubtedly sitting atop the roof drinking contraband liquor was a statement of defiance as much as it was a time to seek quiet and relaxation.

As the week progressed, Rhianna continued to feel an indefinable need to rebel, to prove to herself that she was still the detached, self-reliant spy, unencumbered by the morals of a mundane, not to mention archaic, socioculture.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Did ya finish sortin' those new supplies?" Nathan queried, surprised to find the girl reading when he entered the clinic.

"No, I am taking a break," she informed him nonchalantly.

Nathan observed the untouched boxes sitting on the table. "Don't look like ya done a thang whilst I was gone."

Her eyes looked up from the novel and met his brown gaze steadily. "I really wasn't in the mood today, Nathan. I thought since I regularly perform the most debasing chores for you under the farce of continuing my education perhaps I might have an afternoon to pursue my own interests."

The dark-skinned healer was taken aback. He had been under the impression that Rhianna enjoyed helping out in his clinic. This haughty declaration seemed out of character. His brow furrowed, "You feelin' alright?"

"Yes."

Nathan tried again, "I know you're probably missin' Chris, but-"

"You would be mistaken in that assumption."

Nathan shook his head. Maybe Rhianna really did just need some time to herself. "Well, if it's time alone that you've a hankerin' for I won't hold you back none, this once," he agreed, waiving the girl off.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

"Yer homework done, kitten?" Vin asked her later that evening as she reclined in the sitting room of the boarding house. Nathan and JD were playing a game of checkers, while Josiah read his own book and Ezra sat playing a game of solitaire.

"Yes," she replied without looking up.

"Alright, you've got about thirty more minutes, then it's time ta hit the hay," he said, heading for the stairs to check on True.

"Very well."

"What are you reading that's kept you so enthralled?" Josiah asked.

"Madame Bovary."

"What's it about?" JD wanted to know.

"A French woman who indulges in adulterous sexual exploits, living beyond her own economic station in order to escape the banalities and bareness of provincial life."

Stark silence followed as the five men looked at her aghast. Setting down his cards Ezra stood, taking two quick steps he snatched the book from her hands. "Hardly appropriate reading material for a young lady."

She glared up at him, "If you wanted to borrow it Ezra, all you had to do was ask."

"Where'd you get a book like that?" Nathan demanded.

"Mail order," the girl said with a shrug.

"Perhaps you had best ask an adult prior to purchasing anymore reading material," Ezra suggested.

"Censorship of art in all forms is a leading indicator of the decline of civilized society," she stated, pursing her lips and glaring at the conman.

Vin interrupted with a snort, "Well, ain't no one ever accused me of bein' overly civilized so ya ain't readin' no more books like thet. Now git on up and git ready fer bed."

With an eye roll and a sigh of long suffering Rhianna made her way up to her room.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Rhianna sauntered into the dining room the following evening, well aware that she was more than a few minutes late. In her estimation, the lovely ride on Tempest had been well worth incurring the displeasure of the men at the table.

"Yer late? Where ya been?" Vin demanded.

"Riding," she answered calmly.

"Someone give ya permission ta go?"

"Yes."

"Who?" she could tell from the tracker's tone that he was losing patience.

"JD."

"What?" the young Sheriff looked wide-eyed first at Rhianna and then at Vin shaking his head.

"This morning," Rhianna said confidently with a smirk. "You said you saw no reason why I wouldn't be able to go for a ride this afternoon so long as my chores and homework were finished."

"Well, I guess I said that, but I meant, that is we was talking... I wasn't really thinkin'... I mean," he looked at the surrounding men and shrugged. "I, ah, guess I kinda did."

"Yer still late comin' in," Vin pointed out.

"Time got away from me," she explained with a shrug.

True watched silently, wondering why Rhianna was pushing it with Vin. Her cousin hadn't been right all week, but if there was one thing she knew about Rhianna it was to leave her be when she got in one of her moods. She wondered if the older girl would snap out of it before someone set her tail on fire because even without being a mind reader True could tell that Vin was mighty close to doing just that.

"I don't know what's got inta ya this week, kitten, but I've had 'bout all I'm gonna take. Ya best drop the attitude or you an' me are gonna have us a little talk. You understand?"

Rhianna bit her lip, glaring back at Vin, but not daring to openly defy him. She knew exactly what kind of _talk _Vin meant and did not relish the thought. "Yes, sir," she finally stated in defeat.

"Good. Now since ya can't seem ta keep track o' time or ask permission in a way ya know yer _supposed_ ta, ya lost the privilege of ridin' fer the rest of the week."

"What?"

"Mind yer tone, Rhianna."

Clamping her mouth shut, Rhianna looked around the table only to see that the other men present seemed to agree with Vin. Dropping into her chair, the blond seethed in silence. Such illogical irritability was unlike her, but she couldn't seem to overcome the need to assert her independence.

Right before bed there was a knock on Rhianna's bedroom door. Setting down the journal in which she had been writing, she bid Ezra enter. He came in and sat down beside her on the bed. "Antagonizing Vin will bring you no more calm than lashing out at Nathan or breaking the rules set forth for you," he stated calmly, looking into her green eyes.

"I do not know what you mean," she replied with the slightest frown.

"Oh, I believe you do. You are experiencing a certain disquiet due in part from Mr. Larabee's absence, in part to your own unwillingness to accept that, and in part from the dramatic lifestyle change that has been imposed upon you."

Though Rhianna's face remained unreadable, her mouth was dry. Who was the telepath here?

"I must admit I experienced a similar unrest when I retired from my former lifestyle and found myself settling here. When I realized that those six men had become like brothers to me."

"I am afraid you have drastically misinterpreted the situation," Rhianna answered.

"No, my dear, I do not believe I have," the southerner replied with a smile, placing a kiss on her forehead before turning to blow out her lamp.

Vin came in a few minutes later to say his own goodnight. "This ain't like ya, kitten. Ya wanta tell me what's goin' on with ya?" Vin figured she was missing Chris and was just too stubborn to admit it.

"No," she answered quietly.

"If ya change yer mind, I'm here," he said gently giving her a kiss on her cheek.

XXX000XXX000XXX000

Unfortunately for Rhianna, her temperament had not improved any by the end of the week. After school she found herself headed up the steps to Mrs. Potters' store, wincing when she noted the presence of Ms. Fulsolm. Not only was the heavy set woman a malicious gossip, but Rhianna always had to reinforce her shields against the mindless drivel that oozed from the woman's train of consciousness.

With a heavy sigh, Rhianna continued in, determined to get her peppermint sticks. She had been craving the candies far more since Chris had put an end to her smoking. The woman's high-pitched wheeze could be heard as soon as the green-eyed girl opened the door.

"Well, I for one don't believe that she came out here just to take care of her ailing grandmother," the woman said nastily, radiating the jealousy that she felt for the pretty young dressmaker. "I heard that her loose ways landed her here. That she was pregnant, but lost the baby on the trip out," the large woman shared with a tsk, tsk. "Mark my words that little shop is more brothel than dress store. I've seen that Buck Wilmington sniffing about and we all know how he is. Don't even get me started on the stories I've heard about our so called peacekeepers!"

Rhianna had heard about enough, "Excuse me, Mrs. Potter," she interrupted, "But I'm ready to make my purchase."

Mrs. Potter smiled gratefully at Rhianna, but Ms. Fulsolm was not to be put off so easily. "Now child, that is very rude. If you weren't being raised by men you would know that. Indeed I do think our good peacekeepers could do with a woman's touch," Ms. Fulsolm simpered.

Not caring to know which of the men the fat cow favored, Rhianna just leveled her best rendition of the Larabee glare at the woman.

"Now see there. How very disrespectful!"

"Disrespectful? You think _I _am disrespectful?" Rhianna felt the presence of the man approaching behind her but she was past caring. "You stand there maliciously demeaning the people of this town with unsubstantiated ridiculous claptrap and you have the gall to call _me_ rude. You are the sorriest excuse for an obtuse fornicating female canine that I have ever seen."

"Rhianna Larabee," a sharp voice could be heard from the door of the shop.

After taking great pleasure in seeing Ms. Fulsolm's face go from red to purple her heavy jowls moving up and down wordlessly while Mrs. Potter had to cover her own mouth to hold in her laughter, Rhianna turned wide green eyes to Ezra. "Yes, sir," she answered in a voice full of innocence.

"Do not try your wiles on me young lady. I heard what you just said. Please apologize."

"You have no idea –" he gently placed a finger on her lips.

"Despite provocation such an unladylike response is never acceptable. Now apologize."

"I doubt the ignorant bovine even understood what I said."

Ezra turned the girl around and gave her a swat. "Do not test me Rhianna you will be sorely disappointed."

Rhianna had been told about a very similar situation, which had arisen between True and Ezra, when the younger girl had insulted his mother. It had not ended well for True.

"Alright," she said pulling away from Ezra with a pout, and squaring her shoulders. "Ms. Fulsolm, I apologize." Ezra gave her a nod as Rhianna took couple more steps away from him. "Next time I see fit to insult you I will use small words so that you can understand me."

Ezra's eyes narrowed, but as he grabbed for the girl she anticipated and dipped away running out the door. He followed right behind, but she had somehow managed to slip away.

Rhianna giggled. For the first time in her life she understood why it was True did some of the seemingly stupid things that she did. It was fun! Well, it was fun until you had to face the music, which in this case was very little time at all. Ezra scooped her off her feet within minutes of her escape and slung her over his shoulder.

Rhianna seldom made choices that had a high probability of landing her in trouble, but she had definitely blown her record today. She puzzled over a good way to escape punishment as the gambler carried her to the boarding house. Somehow that outcome seemed highly unlikely.

Upon reaching the establishment, Ezra carried her right up the stairs and into her room setting her down and closing the door behind him.

"Ezra," she started tentatively, "I am truly sorry."

He looked up to meet her gaze as he removed his red jacket and hung it neatly on the chair by her desk.

"So I suppose I shall have to tell Chris about this."

Ezra did not answer but proceeded to remove his cuff links setting them on the desk. Then he very deliberately folded up the sleeves of his tailored white shirt.

Rhianna watched in wide-eyed fascination. "You can't really mean to do this," she finally blurted out.

Ezra laughed his gold tooth flashing, "You did not think to avoid reprimand for your earlier display?"

"I might have been wrong, but you have no right," she said calmly with just a hint of fire in her eyes.

"I not only have the right, but I hold the _responsibility_," he informed her capturing her arm and pulling her to the bed. "You are a member of my family, and as such it is my responsibility to see that you are raised to be respectful and obedient, neither of which you were earlier today."

Rhianna just shook her head in disbelief as the southerner pulled her over his lap and began swatting her skirt-covered bottom with more strength than she might have expected. "You will wield a civil tongue, my dear," he lectured as he continued to reign down painful spanks "You will conduct yourself with the decorum of a young lady despite provocation. You will show me the respect of listening to and obeying me. And you will never," here he focused his attention on the lower part of her bottom and the tops of her thighs, "Never run away from me like that again." As he finished up, Rhianna was crying hard, and he immediately lifted her gently onto his lap, rubbing soft circles on her back.

She rested her head on his shoulder and cried accepting the comfort that he offered. "Hush now, sugar, it's all over and you are forgiven."

"That was very stupid of me, wasn't it?" she sniffed once she had calmed somewhat.

"You haven't been yourself all week, angel," he observed handing her a handkerchief.

"Perhaps your observations from earlier this week held some merit," she admitted softly accepting the cloth.

"Keep in mind, darlin', that often the perceived freedom you give up," he drawled, running his fingers through her blond curls, "Is nothing when compared to the sense of belonging that you have when surrounded with a loving family."

Ezra held the girl for a very long time before setting her down on the bed with a kiss to her forehead. "I shall see you at dinner," he told her retrieving his cufflinks and jacket. Before he shut the door he poked his head back in, "And, yes, darlin', you will be recounting this entire matter for Mr. Larabee."

Rhianna groaned, burying her head in her pillow. Well, at least she'd gotten away with no real apology to Ms. Fulsolm.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Please see Chapter 1 for warnings and disclaimers. Additional warning for this chapter: The language gets a bit more rough in this one as it's hard to write True in character otherwise. **

As Rhianna felt Chris's strong arms around her and returned the homecoming embrace, she wondered why she had struggled all week to deny that she missed him. She supposed it was just because acknowledging that would make it all the more difficult to deny how settled she had become in this new life.

"Did you behave while I was away?"

"Not in a way that you would have liked?"

He released her from his embrace and held her at arms length his green eyes demanding more information.

She sighed, "My attitude was less than stellar, probably crossing the line into the realm of disrespect. Then I completely lost my composure and insulted Ms. Fulsolm in the middle of the mercantile. The situation escalated to such an extent that Ezra was inclined to offer chastisement."

"You mean Ezra, spanked you?"

"Yes."

"I think you might have left one or two things out of this story," he observed leaning against the porch rail.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. Wearing the multi-colored poncho Josiah had given him, the gunman was somewhat less intimidating. Rhianna could tell that he was more curious than angry at this point. Trying to skirt the issue would not be advantageous to her position so she decided it would be best to get it over with and give a full account of the incident.

Rhianna watched Chris's face and outside of a hard glint to his eyes he did not respond until she was finished. "Taking offense and going off half-cocked is usually True's bailiwick," he said, without rancor. Each of the girls had a very different way about her, and he loved each of them for who she was despite the difficulties involved. "Was something else bothering you?"

With a shrug, the blond studied her feet, using one toe to worry a knot in one of the porch boards. Honesty was hard for her. When he lifted her chin and she met his eyes, however, she was not inclined to outright lie.

"I suppose it might have had something to do with your absence, or… I don't know maybe I've just been here too long," she finished with a scowl.

"Excuse me?"

Rhianna shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't." Her eyes implored him to leave it at that.

"Okay," he said, cupping her cheek tenderly for a moment before taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. "You do know that by misbehaving while I was gone you earned yourself a spanking from me as well?"

Rhianna's face scrunched into an expression of disgust. She had expected as much. If nothing else Chris Larabee was true to his word. Part of her had hoped to find a technicality that would sway his decision, but nothing had come to her.

"Should we get it over with so we can get on with our day or do you want to wait until tonight?"

The green-eyed girl stood in shocked silence. He was giving her a choice? Some choice, though! By waiting, just maybe she could find a way out of punishment. Really? Who did she think she was kidding? Still, no kid wanted to rush into a spanking. On the other hand, waiting, knowing it was coming, would make for a miserable day.

"I suppose, if there are no other choices, I shall choose now," Rhianna sighed, wanting to take the words back as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Putting an arm around her shoulder, Chris gave a squeeze and led her into the boarding house and up the stairs. He didn't use his belt for which she was extremely thankful, but neither did he let her off as easy as Ezra had. She guessed she would probably still be feeling this tomorrow.

Sunday afternoon Rhianna and True sat in the lower branches of a tree on the edge of town.

"So, how's your rear?" True asked bluntly.

"Pain has nearly faded now."

True shook her head, "Ya get off easy ya know? I woulda got the belt from Vin."

"Yes but you probably would have done bodily harm to the fat cow."

"Damn straight!"

"Actually, Chris thought about it, but the fact that I openly confessed without prompting swayed him to favor lesser severity. Well, that and the fact that he thought my words to the woman were justified if inappropriate. Had I not been difficult all week or given Ezra so much trouble, I think I would have gotten off with a less painful form of discipline."

True grinned, "Thought you didn't listen in with the guys."

"I seldom do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I needed to know if there was anything I could do to save myself more pain."

After a fit of giggles, True looked seriously at Rhianna, "What was last week all about, anyway?"

Rhianna shrugged, "I guess I realized that I missed Chris. That bothered me. You know I don't get attached, True. I've grown too comfortable here."

True rolled her blue eyes expressively, "So? We're all family, now."

With a wry grin, Rhianna shook her head. "You've always been more adaptable than myself. You may be more outwardly tumultuous, but you're able to connect with people. I bet it wasn't even a month after being here that you would openly crawl into any of their laps."

"Sometimes I really wish I could slit the throats of the bastard clan elders that fucked you up so bad," True growled.

With surprise the older girl's head snapped to meet her cousin's angry eyes. "What?"

"Sure life was tough for all of us, but at least when I was little I had Kieran. They fucking bounced you around so much you never had the chance to learn how to get close to anyone."

"I got close to you," Rhianna said with a smile.

"That's different. You never learned what it's like to trust someone to take care of you."

Rhianna's green eyes twinkled. "I'll never get over how one of the smartest people I know can use the most base and vulgar language forms."

"It's a gift," True grinned. "So you got stuff straight in that crazy head of yours now or are you gonna be gettin' in more trouble this week? Cause I want front row seats this time if yer goin' for option number two. I wish I coulda been there ta see the look on Fulsolm's face," the girl chortled.

"Though I'm not sure my internal conflicts are entirely resolved, I think my posterior has had enough attention the last few days," the blond answered casting a mock glare at True.

Much to True's disappointment there was no show forthcoming as Rhianna was careful the next week that any untoward activities went unnoticed. The undercurrent of rebellion had not been uprooted, but her frustration at the circumstances had receded somewhat. Not that this kept her from climbing atop the roof of the boardinghouse no less than two nights per week to enjoy what she considered her last luxury here.

***

"Well, you could have asked," Rhianna whispered hotly, glaring balefully at her young cousin.

"I don't know what yer so mad about! I'm the one that got my ass blistered."

"It was _my_ whiskey, True."

"I didn't take the good stuff and I didn't tell where I got it."

"Why did you take _mine_?"

"It was the easiest to get hold of without getting caught."

"But you did get caught."

"Yeah, don't remind me," True sighed rubbing her sore backside through her nightshirt. "Ah, Rhianna, I know yer kinda pissed at me right now, but…"

Rolling her eyes Rhianna reached over to give True a hug, concentrating on alleviating the pain while she did so. She stopped before all of the sting was gone, however. True deserved at least that much for swiping _her_ whiskey to celebrate Creed's birthday.

"I guess Creed got one heck of a birthday spanking this year," she quipped.

"Sheesh!" True uttered flopping onto Rhianna's bed now that she could do so without extreme discomfort. "It was just a little drink. Really what was the big deal?"

"You are asking the wrong person. You do have my thanks, however, for not implicating me in this escapade of yours."

"We weren't leavin' you out ya know. Ya just weren't available."

"You misunderstood. Thank you for not telling from whence you actually pilfered your prize."

"I ain't no snitch," True scoffed.

Rhianna cocked her head. "Back to bed. Vin's coming. And you owe me a bottle of whisky, Imshee."

The next morning Rhianna was up and out early as usual, but since it was a school day she was back to the boarding house early to pick up her books and slate. As she approached she winced. Vin and True were obviously having another "discussion." She wondered what her cousin could possibly have done so early in the morning.

Slipping in quietly to get her things, Rhianna was surprised to find Josiah waiting for her. "Vin wanted to see you," the preacher told her calmly.

Her brow furrowed. All she could think about was the whisky. If Vin had somehow found out where True actually got it, she was in a world of hurt. "I need to get to school. I can talk to him this afternoon."

"You're plenty early yet. He'll be right down," Josiah said with a smirk.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Nope."

She didn't have to wait long as Vin came down the stairs within moments. Biting her lip Rhianna tried to decide if it was better to know why he had that hard look in his blue eyes or not. While she deliberated, the sharpshooter walked up to the girl and caught her chin in his hand. "When I give True a lickin' it's ta teach her right from wrong, Rhianna. Sittin' uncomfortable fer a day ain't gonna do no permanent harm." His eyes softened a little, "Kitten, I know it's in yer nature to make folks better, but yer not ta do it when's she's earned herself a tannin'. Understand?"

Rhianna nodded.

"Happens again and you'll be gettin' same as she got." With this Vin let go of her chin only to turn her around to give her a few good solid swats to her seat, followed by a kiss to the top of her blond head. "Alright, off ta school then."

That night Rhianna swung herself through her window with ease, careful of the bottle within the satchel she carried. She had found she liked enjoying her drink out in the open air but was by no means willing to risk her precious brandy to an accident. As soon as she landed her heart jumped up into her throat. Someone was in her room.

It only took a moment for her senses to realize that it was Chris. Drat! What was it with his uncanny ability to sneak up on her? Her mind quickly raced to possible explanations. Of utmost importance of course was to keep him from noticing the satchel.

He stood leaning against the wall arms crossed, wearing just his black pants over his long johns but no socks or boots. It was obvious he'd been in bed before something had brought him into her room. For the life of her, Rhianna couldn't imagine what had caused him to seek her out in the middle of the night.

"You want to explain to me what you're doing?" he asked his voice quiet and grim.

Rhianna examined her shoes trying to look remorseful. "I slept myself out. Thought I'd get some fresh air."

"So you climbed out the window?!" Chris demanded no longer quiet. "What exactly is wrong with the front door?"

The girl shrugged and shuffled her feet. "It's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You trying to break your neck is no big deal?" he growled taking two steps toward her, but the door burst open interrupting his rant.

"Rhianna Dawn Larabee!" Ezra's tone was no more gentle than Chris's had been, though perhaps just slightly less scary. She cringed, at the use of her full name. Damn True for divulging that bit of information! The gambler pulled up short realizing that Chris was already in the room.

"Might I assume by your presence that you also witnessed Rhianna's fool hearty descent from the rooftop to her bedroom window?"

"The roof?" Chris's voice was incredulous.

"I have admonished her before about this activity, but apparently words were not enough to convince her of her folly," Ezra explained.

"Well, I know what, _will _convince her," Chris stated darkly taking another step toward the girl.

Rhianna took a backward step closer to the bed allowing the satchel to slip underneath it. "Wait," she pleaded. "Give me a chance to explain." At the time stalling seemed like as good a plan as any.

Unfortunately for Rhianna, Chris had heard all he needed to hear. Two more steps and he was close enough to pick her up. He sat down on the bed and stood her between his legs moving to unbutton the trousers she'd chosen to pull on before her trek to the top of the boarding house. He paused, inhaling deeply.

His next question was so quiet, it could hardly be heard. "Have you been drinking?"

The question seemed somewhat rhetorical to Rhianna. He had obviously smelled the liquor. There was no other explanation.

"Answer me!"

Okay so maybe not rhetorical. "Yes, sir."

With a glare he moved to retrieve the satchel she'd left at the end of the bed. He took out the plain bottle, opened it and sniffed. Then he took a shot. His eyes narrowed and Rhianna cringed.

"Ezra," he said, holding up the bottle to the southerner.

Accepting the bottle, Ezra first sniffed the top then took a swig. "That's my brandy. How is that possible?" Everyone knew that Ezra special ordered the brandy and kept nearly as close tabs on it as he did his money.

Rhianna shot a longing glance toward the door, wondering if it would be worth it to make a run for it.

"Rhianna," Chris ground out between his teeth.

"Do you remember that bottle that broke awhile back? When that stray cat got into your room?" She paused, just long enough for Ezra to nod. "Well, the feline's presence in your room was not a chance encounter. Neither was he responsible for the broken bottle, which by the way, was not filled with _your_ brandy when it broke."

Silence reigned for far longer than was comfortable. "Well, at least I know that it did not go to waste," Ezra finally stated with a wry grin. "I think I shall retire now."

"Ezra?" Rhianna called, face flushed with shame. "I am sorry."

"I, better than most, know how difficult it is to change one's ways, Angel," he said with a wink before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rhianna reluctantly turned her attention back to the irate gunfighter while still trying to avoid his eyes. A piece of her mind noted gratefully that he hadn't bothered to pull on a belt. Unable to maintain the pretence she finally allowed her eyes to meet his and a shiver went down her spine. He was furious. After an extended silence he spoke, though Rhianna couldn't imagine how he managed it with his jaw that tight.

"So you lied to me…again. Stole Ezra's liquor. Risked breaking your neck by sneaking up to the roof to drink it, even after you saw what happened to True for drinking. Not to mention that you disobeyed Ezra, beings how he'd already told you not to climb up onto the roof. Anything else?" the question was laced with sarcasm and undiluted anger.

The bottle of whisky that True had taken from her room crossed Rhianna's mind, but she knew confessing to that would put True in trouble for lying so she decided to keep it to herself. With a shake of her head, the blond girl looked down feeling the weight of Chris's disappointment. She actually felt guilty. The emotion was so foreign to her that she didn't quite know what to do with it.

To her utter astonishment, Chris turned and left the room. After standing there for at least two minutes, just staring at the door, Rhianna fell onto the bed and started crying. She had done it. She had finally done it. Of course part of her had known that this would happen eventually. The closest thing she had ever had to a father had just given up on her. As well he should. She was hopeless.

After crying herself out she woodenly rose up off the bed and walked to the small dresser. Having spent her emotion, she moved around the small room packing her things with no more outward displays. In some ways it was as if a great weight had been lifted. The waiting was finally over. She had known that this could only last so long. Nothing in her life lasted for very long after all.

Rhianna was so caught up in her thoughts that she utterly missed the fact that someone was approaching. The opening of her bedroom door drew her out of her trance in surprise. A fully dressed Chris Larabee moved forward to deposit the items he carried onto her desk and then turned to glare at the girl.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Packing. I will be ready to leave at first light, though I hope…" she nearly choked on a sob. "I hope you will allow me to say goodbye to everyone first. I know I do not deserve such consideration, but…" Rhianna couldn't continue lest she start to cry again.

Chris swore under his breath. "This has to do with those damn fool clan ideas doesn't it? You mess up and you're kicked out?"

Rhianna's brow furrowed. She hadn't actually been thinking along those lines, though she supposed her upbringing had colored her own expectations.

Purposefully the now black clad gunman moved toward the girl, taking her face gently in his hands. "Nothing, absolutely nothing that you do will make me give up on you or send you away. I love you, baby girl, and nothing is going to change that. You are part of my family for now and for always." For several moments he just looked into her eyes and Rhianna could not help but to read the love and affection that he was broadcasting. This made her only that much more aware when his thoughts turned back to anger.

"Not only are you not leaving, you won't be going _anywhere_ outside of this room and school for a _long, long _time. Do you remember what I said would happen if I found out you were lying to me again?"

Her face lost all color. Certainly he wasn't serious. Not every day for a week!

"Do you remember what I said would happen if I caught you stealing or running a con again?"

Her lips actually trembled. This was going to be very, very bad. Chris started unbuckling his belt and drawing it through the loops of his trousers.

"Take down your britches, Rhianna, and bed over the bed."

Though her hands shook, she managed to obey. She just didn't have it in her to fight him on this. Not that doing so would have done any good regardless.

When the first lick hit she gasped with pain. It had hurt plenty last time and then she had had the scant protection of her skirt. She supposed she should be thankful she wasn't getting this bare, though, and she tried to keep quiet as the belt fell again and again, lighting a fire in her posterior. By the sixth lick Rhianna was already bawling. Her normal resolve had been completely confounded by the emotional turmoil of the stopped far sooner than she would have expected, though. Not that she would complain, but she was very surprised. Like every other time he had punished her, he moved immediately to offer comfort, lifting her into his arms and sitting with her on the bed. His hand moved in gentle circular patterns on her back.

When her tears finally subsided she offered a truly heartfelt apology. "I am sorry. I really am sorry."

Chris kissed her blond curls gently. "I'm glad to hear that, and I do believe you, but that doesn't mean I'll go back on my promise. I forgive you, but you have more punishment coming."

Rhianna shuddered, but she couldn't say that she was surprised. Chris always kept his word. Though in this instance she hated that, somehow she felt secure in the knowledge that he would always be a constant. From here on out she could truly trust that.

"Do you think you could get a bit more sleep now or are you still slept out?" he asked. There were still a couple hours until sunrise.

"I won't sleep," she stated meekly, with a shake of her head.

"Alright, then I have a chore for you."

He stood, pausing to make sure she had her balance before he continued over to the desk. Earlier he had set an ink bottle, steel nibbed pen, and several sheets of paper there. He picked up the pen, dipped it in the ink and wrote something across the top of the page before turning to Rhianna.

"I want you to sit right there and copy that sentence until breakfast."

"Sit?" Rhianna gasped in disbelief looking at the hard wooden seat in horror. Given the severity of her misdeeds she _had _thought the belting was less severe than anticipated, but this was bordering on cruel!

"Sit," he confirmed sternly.

She did so, ever so gingerly. Then looked at the sentence at the top of the paper.

_I will not lie to my Uncle Chris or otherwise deceive any of my family members. _

Chris dropped one last kiss on the top of her head before leaving her to her task.

TBC

_Authors note: Okay, just a heads up, it might be awhile before the next update, even though I've already got a good start on the next chapter. There is only one chapter (maybe two) left to this story and I need to step back and get some perspective to make some decisions about the wrap up. Of course, you never know. Now that I've said that, maybe things will change. It seems every time I decide to take a break, my mind changes after I read the reviews! Regardless, I AM going to take some time and finish a non-related piece that I've been working on - since I've had a special request from one of my readers to do so. Hopefully I'll be updating my other M7 story soon, though. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Please see Chapter 1 for Warnings and Disclaimers.**

**_Author's note:_**_ So, completely contrary to my last author's note, this was not a long time in coming. I woke up early this morning and was drawn to write this up. It was not exactly how I had anticipated ending this, but it seemed to write itself, so I went with it. This is my shortest chapter in this series. Hope this doesn't prove too anti-climatic for you guys. Thanks to all my readers and most especially thanks to all my lovely reviewers. _**  
**

***

"What in the hell did you _do?" _True demanded on the way to school the next day.

"He found out about the liquor."

True whistled giving a sympathetic shake of her head.

"He caught me sneaking in the window with it."

The younger girl winced. "You gonna be able ta sit at all today?"

"Well I have been sitting for the last two hours, copying lines."

"Damn!"

"You can say that again. He did not whip me too bad, but I expect that's because he promised to tan my hide every day for a week."

"You may not get caught much, but when you do it's in a BIG way!"

Rhianna nodded. "Come on, I definitely do not want to be late to school today."

That evening after dinner Rhianna sat in her room all ready for bed waiting for Chris. Sitting here waiting, knowing what was coming was awful! This promised to be the worst week of her life! She was surprised when the knock on the door was Ezra instead of Chris. Curiously, Rhianna bid him enter.

She was surprised to note that Ezra was obviously in for the evening. He had removed his jacket and the top buttons of his shirt were unfastened. Setting a few empty pages on her desk Ezra explained, "Mr. Larabee wanted me to tell you that once you have slept yourself out you are to copy the line at the top until the pages are full."

"You mean he isn't ...?" She let the question trail off unfinished.

"He will undoubtedly be in to check on you, but he was not certain you would still be awake."

Rhianna was amazed. She let out a breath she had not realized she had been holding. "Wow. I never believed he would give me a reprieve."

Ezra smiled, taking a seat beside Rhianna on the bed. "Though part of me was abjectly opposed to this course of action, I convinced him to allow me to come and speak with you this evening in his stead."

Rhianna's brow furrowed. "I stole from you Ezra. How could you forgive that so easily? And then talk Chris out of tonight's, er, ah punishment?"

Once again the southerner flashed a big smile, revealing his gold tooth. "Angel, forgiving you was the easiest thing in the world, but you misunderstand. I did not dissuade Mr. Larabee. As I said, I am here in his stead."

Rhianna's face lost all color and her mouth formed a small "o."

"We have talked some, have we not, about my upbringing?"

"Yes."

"My mother taught me to gamble, con, take advantage of others, and outright steal. By necessity our lifestyle dictated that we did not trust anyone. Until just a few years ago, I believed that nothing freely given could possibly be worth having." Ezra paused looking off into space. "I do not want you to be my age before you learn differently."

"Now, I truly loath having to do what I am about to do and it would have been very easy to simply leave your discipline to Chris." Rhianna did not miss how Ezra used the other man's first name. "However, doing so would have been shirking my responsibility to family and possibly sending you the wrong message."

"The values from your previous life, much like the ones from mine, are not the ones I want for you to carry to adulthood. I care too much about you. Now I may not be the very best role model, but you will have to do as I say and not as I do I suppose. Do you understand?"

Rhianna nodded. The child in her, wanted very much to tell him that if he didn't _want_ to do this, then he shouldn't. Another part of her, though, knew that she deserved this. Now that was truly a novel thought!

Seemingly out of nowhere, a large wooden-backed hairbrush appeared in Ezra's hand. How had she missed that before? Under normal circumstances, Rhianna would have admired the beautiful cherry wood. Now, however, she thought it looked particularly horrid.

Still, despite the frisson of fear she did not resist when Ezra pulled her over his lap. She gasped with the first crack of the hard brush on her backside. Tears followed almost immediately as another and another smack found its mark.

"You do not steal from family," the conman lectured as he brought the brush down on Rhianna's upturned bottom. He of course realized that Chris would undoubtedly prefer the more biblical 'Thou shalt not steal,' but he did want to be utterly hypocritical despite his earlier speech. Rhianna was squirming unable to hold still as the brush fell several more times. "Neither do you ignore instructions that I have given you to ensure your own safety." By the time he stopped, Rhianna lay limp and crying over his lap.

Ezra tossed the brush aside and turned her so that she was cradled in his lap. He rocked and comforted her until she calmed. In short order, Rhianna had fallen asleep and the card sharp gently tucked her in. He quietly let himself out of her room.

Josiah was waiting for him.

"How are you, Ezra?"

"I feel like a monster. I just punished the child for something I myself have done on numerous occasions."

"Wasn't that the idea? That it might be more meaningful coming from you?"

Ezra sighed. "I just did not like doing it."

"No more than Vin or Chris do. Doesn't mean it didn't need to be done."

Ezra smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. He was about to excuse himself to his room when Josiah threw his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

"I think, brother, that you need a drink.

Later that night, Rhianna chose _not_ to sit down as she copied the same line over and over.

_I will not steal, especially from friends or family._

***

The week had truly dragged on for Rhianna. By Saturday night she would have quite willingly thrown herself out of her bedroom window. She was bored out of her mind and her hand hurt from all of the writing. Chris must have spent a small fortune in paper – it wasn't all that cheap! Of course that wasn't the only part of her that was sore either. Her guardian had been true to his word.

Wednesday night, Chris had asked her to explain to him exactly why she was in trouble and everything that she had done wrong. Her mind replayed that conversation.

"_I lied to you. I stole from Ezra. I was drinking, which I knew to be against the rules. I climbed up on the roof after Ezra had told me not to." _

"_You'd been sneaking out quite a bit since you've been here as well, hadn't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you didn't tell me that you only sleep four hours a night."_

"_That wasn't intentional."_

"_I know, but if you aren't honest with me, then I can't help you. Might be we could have come up with a better solution to keep you from getting bored and finding trouble."_

_Rhianna shrugged. 'Might haves' and 'could have beens,' didn't do her much good now. _

"_Sorry," she mumbled. _

"_Afraid you're going to be a might sorrier," Chris had stated before pulling her over his lap, lifting her nightgown, and setting her tail on fire. At least he hadn't had Ezra's brush!_

Rhianna nervously thumbed through the papers she had filled over the past few evenings. That Wednesday had been one of the longest, if not the very longest she had, had to copy.

_I will follow the rules and obey the adults in my family. I will not drink alcohol. I will not engage in dangerous activities like climbing out windows._

Thursday night Chris had skipped the lecture and gotten straight to the spanking, which was of course followed by more lines.

_I will not try to hide things from my family. _

Last night the line that Chris insisted that she copy had brought her nearly as many tears as the preceding spanking.

_I will not forget that I am an important member of my family or that my family loves me very much. _

She sighed. Rhianna was not stupid, far from it in fact. Even if she had been rather dense, the possibility of missing the theme of the unending lines was unlikely. The point Chris was making was obvious.

Rhianna murmured a quiet, "Come in," before the knock even fell on her bedroom door.

Chris entered. He was wearing a blue shirt, rather than the more common black. He took a seat on her bed and motioned her over to him. Rhianna was a bit surprised when he pulled her to sit on his lap, rather than lay over it.

"So, Pumpkin, what have you learned this week?" he asked gently.

"Not to lie, not to steal, not to drink, not to sneak around or climb out windows, and to obey and follow the rules," she said all in one breath.

Chris smiled. "Anything else?"

Rhianna's face flamed. "That you love me and I am part of your family. That I belong here more than I ever did in my own world."

He kissed the top of her head, then stood her up. "Now that you've figured that out, I think it's time we wrap this up. Don't know about you, but I am plenty anxious to have this week behind us." He reached to unbuckle his belt.

"Do you really think that's necessary, beings how I've learned my lesson and all," Rhianna all but squeaked. After the first two nights, she had just received a rather short spanking that did little more than sting and remind her she was still in trouble.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do. It's important that you know I keep my word."

"But-"

"Your arguing isn't going to change a thing," he interrupted. "Bend over the bend, sweetheart. Let's get this done."

With a heavy sigh, Rhianna did just that. This sucked! Something told her this was going to be more than the gentle reminder she had been getting most of the week. She was right, too. Chris delivered the tanning that she had expected back at the first of the week. For once she was completely unrestrained, too. She kicked, and yelled, cried and even pleaded for him to stop.

When it was done he picked her up and she buried her head in his chest. As he soothed her hair and rubbed her back, she was so relieved that this week was over. To her surprise she realized that she really had learned the lesson Chris had been trying to teach her. She belonged here and she could count on Chris to be a constant in her life. In the future she was likely to make more mistakes, and there would undoubtedly be consequences. Regardless of that, however, the six other peacekeepers, True, Mary, Billy, even Nettie and Casey, and most especially Chris were truly her family.

The End

_AUTHORS NOTE: I do have more uncompleted 'chapters' for this series. They just didn't work themselves in handily. (One is that chapter featuring True that I mentioned in one of my earlier author's notes.) I can write those up as short stand-alone postscript stories if people are interested. Let me know and thanks again for reading. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Just a snippet which serves as both a postscript to **_**True Family**_** and a prequel to the story Wolfpyre and I have been working on – **_**True Cousins**_

**Author's Note:** ** I'm posting this more as a heads up for the story **_**True Cousins**_** that Wolfpyre and I wrote together. I know that some of you have alerted **_**True Family**_** and I wanted to let you know that another "True Verse" story was coming. **

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ **I don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and I am writing this just for fun, for no personal gain. **

Rhianna sat on Tempest and gave his shoulder an affectionate pat as she looked out over the valley, wondering what was beyond the horizon. Miles more terrain and then another western town much like Four Corners no doubt. Now she had heard some interesting tales about a town down south, just over the Mexican border. Apparently Purgatory, or Purgatorio as Inez pronounced it, was a Mexican bandit town and as dangerous a place as one could imagine.

Turning her black steed to the south, Rhianna smiled. A shiver went up her spine at the thrill of considering just spurring Tempest to a gallop and not stopping until she reached Purgatory. She wouldn't of course, but it was still fun to consider. Chris would see to it that she couldn't sit on a horse for a month if she rode down there, and even then he might sell Tempest. Not to mention that if she went without True her cousin would never forgive her.

As she reined Tempest back toward town Rhianna sighed. She knew that she and True had been granted an incredible gift, a chance for a real childhood with a loving family. Though she still struggled with the concept of being considered a child (her age notwithstanding that is _not_ how she saw herself), Rhianna wouldn't give up her new life for anything. Still, she found herself getting bored and missed the excitement of her old life. What she wouldn't give for a bit of espionage, political maneuvering, or a good fight for her life! She just longed for a bit of fun!


End file.
